Chance
by Nainoa
Summary: Chance. When an average person is granted the ability to travel the multiverse, what else is there to do than kick ass. Follow the adventures of Frankenstein M. Viktor as he travels the multiverse taking an assortment of powers and generally be a badass. Strong!OC, SarcasticOC, DenseOC, Harem-but-can-only-choose-one-girl...That sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Alright for the people who's gonna read this,just want you to know that I'm a BIG _amateur_ when it comes to writing on I just wanna have a good time and let my imagination flow when I'm about to right this story.

**Story Title: **Chance

**Multicrossover:** (AN:I love this kind of stories!)

**Disclaimer:**If you don't know already I don't own anything.

So let's do this!

* * *

_Chance._

_Its something that can come small or big._

_Sometimes, people doesn't know that it happens. Sometimes, people see it happens._

_It can help you find the love of your life or find someone to hate with a passion._

_It can make some of the most ordinary people into the biggest heroes to ever exist or it can bring them down so low to commit murder._

_Chance._

_It's good or bad. It just depends on the person that it happens to._

_It can make a subtle or a big difference in your life._

_It can screw you over or it can help you in the long run._

_But the chance that a person from our world would have the opportunity to do everything that he ever wanted in fiction...that's a chance._

_Chance. _

_Why can't that happen to me?_

* * *

"The military cruiser has been destroyed!" The pilot cried frantically as the small cargo ship warmed up its warped drive in preparation for them to escape.

"Damn those pirates! We can't let them get their dirty hands on the research data and the equipments!" The scientist on board cursed. "Damn, the government should have sent more than one cruiser for this expedition."

"Sir, 15 seconds to warp core activation." The pilot paled as he stared at the screen for the countdown. Only for him to lose his attention as more explosions happened on the ship. He looked at another monitor to see the pirate ships fly past them. "Their coming back around!"

"God dammit! Can this piece of bolts load any faster!" The captain of the ship exclaimed. "This ship cant take anymore damaged! If this keeps up we won't make it back to the station!"

"Hurry!" The scientist prayed as the ship began to countdown.

"_10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1_!"

"Its activated!" The pilot cried in relief as its ship began its warp. An explosion rocked the ship as a laser blast from one of the pirate ships slammed into the back of the ship as it entered into warp.

"Losing warp integrity. We'll be dropping out of warp in 10 seconds." The pilot said with ragged breaths as he watched reading output on a screen. "The cargo doors has been blasted open, the equipments and prototypes are already falling out warp into space."

"That doesn't matter.'' A scientist said before a proud smile appeared on his face. "We still have the research data for the multi-universal reality splitter, complete with a twentieth level artificial intelligence program, matter storage and materialization device, as well as a cloaking device, and many more! Frankly, I think this is our greatest creation yet!" He finished proudly.

"Prepare for another warp immediately after we exited into space." The captain ordered.

A few light years away, several objects encased on the hardest material known to space began to exit warp space. The gravity of the blue-green planet below the objects began to attract the adrift objects as they descended and fall all over the United States of America.

* * *

I woke up groggily with a groan, tired from staying up all last night studying, not surprising considering it's the last month of highschool before I go to college. I really don't understand teachers. They give out so much work on the last days of school and they expect us to finish it all up the next day with a smile on our faces. Ugh. I'm getting a headache just thinking about school. I reached over to my nightstand to grab my glasses.

As the blurry world around me came to focus, I noticed how messy my room was. To any other casual observer of my small room would instantly class me as a nerd with most things of fantasy and Sci-fi, considering all the posters, action figures, DVD's, books and whatnot that I have, its not that hard to tell. But I don't ever remember the cup full of soda on my nightstand. Eh, I shrugged, it must of been from last night to help me stay up more, but I must have knocked out before I could get to it.

"Ugh, I better clean my room up before mom gets mad at me." I muttered, not surprising that my room was a mess. What do you expect? It was a teenage boys room so it wasn't surprising that the room was a mess. I can do all of it later, but right now I need a shower.

Exiting the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around my waist fully dry. I walked over to my dresser to get a pair of cloths on. Opening the top cabinet full of underwear, I threw the towel off over to my bed, before I grabbed a pair of underwear and pulled it on. After that I opened a second cabinet and grabbed a pair of loose blue jeans and proceeded to put it on. I opened another cabinet and pulled out a white-buttoned up shirt, leaving the top two buttons unbuttoned, showing the top of my chest, after that I grabbed a army-pigmented hoodie and zipped it halfway up, leaving it open enough to show my buttoned shirt underneath. After I zipped up my jacket, I looked up and walked over to my closet in my room and opened it to grab a black leather jacket with chest pockets, two red stripes going down each sleeves, and a red hourglass sign covering the back with a gear encircling the hourglass, and pulled it over my white-buttoned up shirt and my halfway zipped-up army-pigmented hoodie, having three-layers of clothes over my torso.

I walked back to my dresser and opened up another cabinet and grabbed a pair of black socks and pulled them on. After feeling how comfy they felt, I walked over to my closet again and grabbed a pair of blood-red Nike's shoes on the ground, with the Nike's symbol being black, and the shoelaces being black also. After being done with putting on all of my clothes, I walked back to the bathroom that was apart of my room and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror hanging over the sink.

Looking back at me from the reflection of the mirror was, well me, but a handsome seventeen-year old male teenager, with a tanned skin-tone and shaggy black hair, with a pair of squarish wire-thin glasses. I also noticed that behind the glasses that I wore were two mismatched colored eyes, my left eye was blue, blue as the sky, while my right eye had a unnatural bright green color to it that made people stare at it. Oh, I forgot, I have Heterochromia, which made me have two different eye colors. I got my blue eye from my dad, while I got my unnaturally bright green eye from my mom.

I pushed back some of my bangs behind my ears revealing that there were four studs of earrings in my ears, the earrings in my ears kinda gave the look of a punk, and the clothes were kinda of enhancing the look but the glasses counteracted with the look and somehow made me look smarter.

With that I went back into my room and grabbed my phone, a Galaxy S-5, before I went over to my dresser again and grabbed a red wireless Beat's headphones, that could cover my entire ears hiding the piercings, and hanged the headphones around my neck. After grabbing my bag full of books and shrugging it over one of my shoulders; knowing that I have a long day of classes ahead of me. Headache or not.

* * *

I opened the door to my house after I rode my skateboard back home from school. I walked in, past the living room, and into the kitchen. I was thirsty, so I thought of getting a drink from the refrigerator. As I went to open the refrigerator I noticed a sticky note attached to it. I pulled it off and looked it over, realizing it was a note from my mom.

_"To Franky,_

_Hey! It's me your mom! I just wanted say that I'll be late from work and I wont be back until nine, so you have the house to yourself until then. So don't go burning down the house while I'm out! Okay! Bye!  
_

_From your mom._

_P.S. Don't forget to dump the trash!"_

I deadpanned at my moms letter. To other people they would classify her as a ditz, but that's my mom for you. "Eh." I shrugged "Looks like I'm alone until mom gets back. Might as well enjoy myself."

With that in mind I turned around and started walking to my room, completely forgetting about my drink. As I got to the door of my room I opened it and walked in to-"HOLY SHIT!"

All around, my entire room was scorched from a recent fire. I ran in and saw that everything was destroyed. My posters, books, action figures-nothing survived. Ashes covered the ground, burned marks covering the ground and walls, fabrics halfway or fully burned. Heck, even my bathroom didn't survive. Ah man, where am I gonna use the bathroom? I don't want to use my moms, I prefer to be in my own comfort of my bath-wait, destroyed room remember?

"What the fuck happened?" I looked up, and to my surprise, there was a giant hole in the ceiling the size of a truck. I walked underneath the giant hole and saw the afternoon sky with some clouds and the sun spilling in. I couldn't stop my jaw from falling slightly from the sight of the hole on my roof. "This is crazy. How the hell did something like this happen?" That's when I decided to get vocal."...I'M SO SCREWED! All my stuff is destroyed! And all of this cost a merchandise! And mom-OH MY GOD MOM! She's gonna be so mad when she see this! I swear to god! When I find out what happened I'm gonna-"

*HISSS*

I was startled out of my rant when I heard that. I turned to the source that the sound originated from, which was my bed and saw something that surprised me into confusion. I furrowed my eyebrows at what I was seeing. "What the hell?"

There on my destroyed bed, with smoke drafting from it, was a metallic-silver armguard from what I was seeing. An armguard? The armguard in question was long enough to cover an adults entire forearm, with six buttons on its surface, as well as a five inch LED screen.

I slowly inched over to the armguard. When I was in arms length of it, I slowly reached over and grabbed it, wincing a bit from the heat it was giving off. When it cooled down to a minimum level I examined the armguard closely, noticing all of the buttons on it, a push of the buttons does nothing however. Hmm, well that sucks I was expecting something to happen. But, where did it come from?

A sigh escaped my lips as I kept on examining it. With nothing happening, I just sighed again and walked back to the living room completely ignoring my burned room. I sat heavily on the living room couch, I was already forming a headache from all of this when I got to the couch. I look down into my hands, where the armguard was glistening from the sunlight that was coming from the windows. I just sighed again. I seem to be doing that lately from this thing. I looked at it again and hold it up to eye level so I could examine it again.

My eyes narrowed at this thing. Just what the hell was it? I could show this to the police when they come to investigate on how my room caught on fire. But, they would take it away from me, never to be seen again. To tell the truth, this is probably the most exciting thing that has happen to me. My life sucks, nothing ever happens, I'm always bored one way or another, and the world is pretty much going to Hell with whats going on with all the bullcrap that's happening.

I just sighed again. I looked at the armguard again. _Hmm, it could probably fit when I put it on_. I shook my head from that train of thought. Like its going to fit, yeah right. _I might as well show this to the police and get it to scientist that could study it and learn more about it and-oh screw it I'm putting it on._

With that in mind I slipped the device onto my arm after I took off my leather jacket and rolled up my hoodie, and to my surprise it fits perfectly. _Hey what do you know? It fits._

Before my thoughts could continue to wander, an ominous sounding click resounded throughout the living room, originating where my arm was. Slowly looking down, I'm shocked to see that the device around my arm has seemingly shut itself shut, even as I searched frantically, I couldn't find a single crease in the metal.

"What the hell?" I said to myself, my fingers tugging at the device in an effort to take it off.

Despite my efforts, the device doesn't budge an inch, it just won't come off. As I watch in mild curiosity rather than the horror I should be feeling, the small screen seems to have lit up, with a series of words running across the surface, words written in an language that I don't recognize. I continue to stare at the screen in an effort to find a word or a sentence to understand, its to no avail as the words continue to run across the screen.

My attention fully focused on the device around my arm and the words across the screen, I'm tempted to push one of the buttons, but I don't know whether or not that it would make it better or worse.

Unfortunately things do get worse on my part...just my luck.

With a whirl of machinery, something within the device seemed to have activated. I can feel a slot as it opens underneath the armguard.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I felt three pricks up against my arm from within the device, that vaguely felt like needles.

I wince as the first needle jams into my arm, just stopping under my epidermis.

I grimaced as the second needle shot through my muscles into the veins in my arm.

"Gah!" I screamed as the third and final needle grinds through bone, stopping in the marrow of my radius.

Even though my arm was in pain, I was able to just focus enough to realize that something was being injected into my arm through the three needles, filling me up with an ice cold sensation as the substance began flowing through my body.

_Shit! I just went and poisoned myself! _ I cursed; feeling woozy as the icy cold sensation spread throughout my body.

That was my last thought before I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

I couldn't suppressed the groan that came out of my mouth as I woke up from the ground, my head throbbing from a headache. I pushed myself off the ground and stood up on wobbly feet. I shook my head, my hair flapping around my head wildly with my headphones jumping as well. I looked down at my arm where the armguard was innocently slipped around my arm.

_Just what the hell happened?_ I didn't expect a answer to come.

A flash of white light causes me to close my eyes out of reflex. I reopened my eyes in a couple of seconds, just to realize the person in front of me. He looks familiar. He had a white-buttoned shirt with a army-pigmented hoodie over it that was halfway zipped up with a black leather jacket over it with chest pockets and two red stripes going down the sleeves of the leather jacket with a pair of jeans, red Nike's with black laces and the Nike's symbol being black too. He also had a wireless red Beat's headphones around his neck, shaggy hair, tanned skin, mismatched eyes, his left blue while his right was a unnatural bright green, with four studs of earrings each in his ears, with a pair of squarish wire-thin glasses on his head. Even though I couldn't see his back, there was a red hour glass symbol on his back with a gear encircling it.

If your wondering who the person in front of me is...its me. But he was transparent like a ghost.

_"You passed out from the injection of the nanites in your body."_

All I could do was stare at...him. Completely ignoring what he just said. My brain just hit a halt as I kept on staring.

I blinked.

Then rubbed my eyes. And looked back up.

He was still there.

I blinked again.

And I blinked one more time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" ...I couldn't stop the scream...

I quickly backpedaled into the kitchen in an effort to get away from him...That didn't work...At all.

_"Hey would you stop screaming?" _He asked, before disappearing in a small flash of white light.

My eyes just widened at that. My eyes darted all around the living room in an effort to find him. When I thought he was actually gone, I gave out a sigh of relieve. Damn, I must be tired as hell. Meh, I could go take a nap, hell maybe my room never caught on fire at all. Hehehe, I smiled and turned around to go to my room and sleep all of this off. For a second there, I thought I was going insa- _"It's quite annoying."_

"Gah!" I must've jumped ten feet off the ground from that before I quickly turned around to see him behind me, leaning against a counter in the kitchen. Still transparent. I couldn't stop my jaw from hanging slightly open at the sight of him again. He must of saw the look on my face before a slight grin appeared on his face. Ugh, I couldn't stop one of my eyes from twitching from seeing someone who had my face, in person, grinning at me.

Hey you would too.

_"Greetings user!" _He said with a happy smile. Again, I could not stop one of my eyes from twitching. _"I would tell you my name, but its impossible to say it in your language. But call me Micheal. It's a legit name." _'Micheal'...introduced himself.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ugh...Ugh...Ugh...Huh?" I just stared at the supposed 'Micheal'. My voice just not being able to make a single sentence. But after a minute of gawking, 'Micheal' was waiting the entire time, I found my voice. "Who...Who are you?"

'Micheal' sighed at the question before he snorted, with a smile coming onto his face with a shake of his head. Again, I just can _not _stop one of my eyes from twitching. I mean, COME ON, who wouldn't be weird out that someone with your face is smiling at you. Just imagine it and you can get where I'm coming from.

_"I would tell you the name of the people who created me but, again, it's impossible to say their name in your language." _He shrugged. _"But I'll settle with just telling you what I am,_ _why I was built, and how I'm supposed to be used.'' _

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped, before a thoughtful look appeared on his face. _"You know, I just realized something. How come you don't know what I am? The user was supposed to have a Info Dub when they put me on. Maybe it doesn't work to all the races in the universe?" _'Micheal' shrugged. _"Eh, then again the human race is quite a young species." _

Before he could continue on, I winced and reached for my head as a nasty headache came.

'Micheal' gave a sigh of relief. ''_Ah_,_ there it is. For a second I thought I would have to tell you everything. Good thing too, because what I was about to tell you, you probably wouldn't have believed me." _

After he was done talking, pieces of information were being drilled into my head. I didn't notice before because it was coming in small burst, but now, it was coming in floods of information. It didn't say anything about the people that built 'Micheal', but then again they probably were planning on putting him on one of their kind, so yeah.

I winced again as another nasty headache came as more information on about how use 'Micheal' flooded into my head. I quickly sat down to help ease with all of the headaches that I was getting. After ten minutes of information came flooding into my head, it stopped. I blinked a couple of times before I looked up at Micheal with a look of amazement on my face.

"Holy crap." I looked back down at the machinery around my arm. I just can't believe the thing that's around my arm. I looked back up at Micheal again. "This is insane. You can cut through the walls of reality and the wearer wearing this can travel the multiverse and cross through space and time."

Micheal got off the counter and laughed at what I said. After he was done laughing he looked back at me. _"Finally. At least I don't have to explain everything about me."_

He walked over to me until we were arms length of each other. _"So now that the explanations out of the way, I believe that I didn't get the name of my user."_

Oh, I forgot. I was to busy screaming to do that. Hey, just for you to know you would probably do the same thing.

"It's Frankenstein M. Viktor. But call me Franky." If your wondering, my dad was a big monster maniac. I still can't believe my mom agreed to me having that name.

Micheal nodded. "_Unique name." _Micheal put his hands behind his head before he asked a question. _"Now that all the introductions are over. Where do you want to go to Franky?" _

Holy crap. Where do I want to go to? Do I even want to leave? Hell yes! I don't have to worry about my Mom freaking out about me disappearing, I could just come back at this exact moment. But where do I want to go to?

From my position I was able to see into my room. With a passing glance I was able to see one of the posters that wasn't burned on the wall. I showed a familiar group of nine people on it. It had one person that was in front of everyone else, obviously the leader, wearing a familiar straw hat.

I couldn't stop the excited grin from appearing on my face. I looked back at Micheal, knowing where I want to go to. "Take me to the One Piece universe!"

He looked confused, head cocked to the side with one eyebrow raised. Again, the twitch in my eye came. I still can't get used to Micheal having my face.

_"I have no idea of what reality your talking about. I'm gonna need some more information in order for me to send you there Franky."_

_Damn._ Just because I know doesn't mean that he does. But where am I gonna get Micheal some info? I could show him on my laptop-_w__ait that was in my room_. I groaned at that. I _really _needed that. Damn. Wait. I just had an idea. Since Micheal is an AI from a futuristic alien species, he _could_-let me rephrase that-_can_ hack in to the Internet and get information from that.

I can show him my Galaxy-S5. _No, he would fry my phone and all of my music is in there_. But my laptop is destroyed, so where am I gonna find a computer?

I grinned at the first thing that came to mind. "Hey Micheal, were gonna go to the library for some research." I couldn't stop the deviousness from dripping into my voice. "But first let me grab my gloves."

* * *

When I was riding to the library on my skateboard I learned something about Micheal. One of them was that he can catch up to me by floating next to me. Another thing was that no one else was able to see him but me. One more thing I learned was that the futuristic armguard can turn invisible to everyone else, but I would still be able to see it.

When I got to the public library I just walked right through the doors right to one of the computers in the back where the librarian wouldn't see me. It also helped that no one comes to the library, so it was empty except for some people studying for college, but I don't have to worry about them seeing what I'm about to do. But I had my hood up, hiding my face with the shadows of it.

I sat down in front of one of the many empty computers so that Micheal can do his business. I pointed RSA at the computer, **R**eality **S**plitter **A**rmguard, I couldn't come up with a good name so give me some slack here, and a slot opened up at the front of the RSA and three wires shot out piercing through the generator and into the inner workings of the computer, easily hacking into the less advanced device. It's a good thing that it was invisible at the moment, otherwise I would be in trouble.

Micheal appeared next to me in a small flash of white light, that no one else could see but me. He grinned at me. _"Man, interfacing with this thing sure is easy. So what do you want me to do?" _

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and put it on top of my ear, so if people were to look it would appear that I was talking on the phone instead of talking to Micheal that other people couldn't see. It wouldn't be good if people though that I was insane and kick me out of the library. "How much data can you hold?"

His eyes glazed over a bit before he answered my question. _"I can hold a billion of your 'zettabytes' worth of info. So basically I'm have a endless database so to speak."_

I couldn't stop my eyebrows from raising in surprise. Two zettabytes was worth the entire Internet on the globe. Damn, if the aliens that can make things like Micheal, I _definitely _don't want to meet with them. But it does makes things easier for me. I couldn't stop the grin that stretched across my face under my hood. "Download everything."

Micheal's eyes glazed over. While he was doing that I grabbed my Beat's headphones around my neck and slipped on before I turned it on and blazed on it listening to Eminem-Lose Yourself, bobbing my head up and down to the music.

After ten minutes of listening to Eminem, the wires detached from the computer, obviously overheated from the rapid download, leaving some smoke drafting from it. I pulled down my headphones, leaving it on blazing music around my neck, before I grabbed my phone and put it on top of my ear again so I could speak to Micheal.

_"I'm done Franky. And I've got what I need to know about this 'One Piece' reality. Should I take you there now?"_

I sighed."No, not yet Micheal. While you were doing all of that, I actually had time to think." Oh boy did I think, I just realized that I'm _normal. _It means should I go to the One Piece universe I'd be slaughtered there. I mean sure I'm strong, but everyone there is at least three times stronger than a normal human.

I need to get stronger. But how could I get stronger? You know when I first started to watch the anime I always daydreamed in class about how I would be apart of the world and go traveling around and take peoples powers-_that's it!_ I shot up from my chair and started running out of the library, making the librarian glare at me, and jumped on my skateboard and started riding home as fastest as I can.

* * *

I basically rammed through the door to my house from the speed that I was going. As soon as I was in I threw my skateboard on the couch and ran into my room.

Even though it was thrashed from all of the fire that the RSA made from entering from the atmosphere I didn't bother looking at any of the contents that was my room, but instead I walked straight to my closet. It had some burns on the doors but it looked like the inside wasn't burned. Well lets hope it wasn't burned enough that the contents inside was destroyed.

I slide opened the doors and was relieved that the inside wasn't burned at all, except for bits of the rug that managed to get on fire. I moved aside all of the clothes and reached for the back of the closet and pulled out a plastic container. I picked it up and started to walked out of my room, I looked back and saw my burned room again. I sighed at the sight. _Mom is _ so _gonna kill me when she sees this._

I just continued on walking out of my room and into the living room. I walked up to a table and put down the container on top of it. In a white flash Micheal appeared next to me with a his right eyebrow lifted. Cue eye twitch. _"So whats up with the box?"_

I merely rolled my eyes at his bluntness and opened the container revealing tons of video games inside. I reached in, pushing or pulling out some of the games, searching for the game I wanted to show to Micheal. "Aha!" I found the game that I was looking for.

It showed the side view of a man with a white buttoned up shirt with the collar going up to his cheeks, a grey hoodie over it halfway zipped up but with his hood up completely covering his face, and a leather jacket over it giving him a three-layers of clothes over his torso like me. But the thing that was special about it was that his left arm was a giant blade.

[Prototype]

I showed it to Micheal. "Do you know this place?" He looked at it for a moment, searching through the information he downloaded from the Internet, before a face of recognition appeared on his face. _"Yes I do. Do you want to send you there?"_

I smiled at that. "Yes. But send me there after Alex releases the Blacklight virus."

_"Got it." _

With a almost silent rip, the space before me seems to tear as Micheal rips a hole through the fabric of reality, its quite a disorienting sight, staring into a endless void of colors and shapes. I stared at it, being enchanted by all the colors. I took a deep breath. _I cant believe this happened to me by chance._ I couldn't stop the feral smile that came on my face before I jumped into the rip being pulled through the multiverse, heading into the [Prototype] universe.

Mom would so kill me for this.

But who cares.

Adventure here I come!

* * *

Exiting the reality tear, I found myself inside of Penn Station in New York of the [Prototype] universe. I looked around and saw all of the dead body's that littered the floor from Blacklight virus.

I frowned a bit from all the dead body's, but ignored it all. I just came here for one purpose and one purpose only. I looked around a bit and found Alex Mercer lying on the ground dead with the Blacklight virus inside his body rewriting his DNA structure and making his body stronger.

I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face. Alex Mercer was my favorite character ever. Hell, to prove it I wore three-layers of clothes, but with my own style of course, everyday. It sucks though that they killed him off in [Prototype] 2.

Micheal appeared next to me in a flash of light, looking at the new change of scenery and giving a low whistle. _"Man this place went to Hell. By the way I took out all of the cameras but we only got five minutes before they come back online again, so lets get what you want and get the hell out of here before those Blackwatch characters get here."_

"Alright." I nodded. Good thing too, I don't need Blackwatch trying to find me. I dropped down onto my knees, a single hand on his chest, and initiated the gene splice capabilities of the RSA.

I grunted and three long needles jammed into my arm, to retrieve a batch of nanites, removing them than inserting new ones. With a silent 'Click', a small port opens up at the front of the RSA and I watch as a thick silver sludge pours out of the RSA and onto Alex's-or is it the Blacklight virus?-chest eating through the clothing and seeping into the flesh underneath. There's a three second pause before the thick silver sludge seeps back out of Alex's skin, the millions of nanites crawl up my arm and into the RSA, carrying samples of the Blacklight virus.

_"Blacklight virus acquired." _Micheal looked back at me with his right eyebrow raised. Cue eye twitch. _"So what do you want me to do Franky?" _

"Splice the virus with my own genome, also search for the Blacklight virus known as Alex Mercer and download all the info on how to use his powers into my neural nanite database." I grimace again as another batch of nanites reenter into my body.

My thoughts about the pain in my arm are washed away as feel a flow of information flow into my mind, every scientific explanation, every fan based assumptions, especially from Fanfiction, every little tidbit on what to do with Alex Mercers Blacklight abilities, giving me a huge headache. It's a good thing that my nanites seemed to have gotten used to my brain chemistry and were able to quickly deal with the headache, that's so gonna come in handy if were to do this again.

With the easy part done, Micheal disappears as every single nanite focus on one thing, mutating my genome with the Blacklight virus. My entire form seems to pulse, waves of tendrils seems to move over my skin as my DNA is manipulated on a genetic level. It's a odd feeling and it will take some time to get used to, but I think the benefits will out way the discomfort.

After a few minutes, my body stops convulsing with tendrils and a feeling of perpetual warmth fills me. I can feel the power of the Blacklight virus in the back of my head ready to be used at any moment. It's a weird feeling, but something that I can get used to.

I looked down at my arm and focused, trying to turn my arm into claws. And to my surprise I barely had to think before my entire arm transformed. I can feel red and black biomass going down my arm, changing it into a giant lethal claw. To my surprise the claw looked exactly liked James Hellers claw. I just grinned at that. "Sweet. I always liked James powers, they looked more badass than Alex's powers."

With a single thought I changed my arm back. Even though I would love to try out more of my powers I have to get the hell out of here before Blackwatch gets here. "Alright Micheal take me to a deserted island in the One Piece world."

Micheal flashed next to me with a small grin and gave a two-fingered salute. _"Gotcha boss!" _He ripped the space in front of me and opened a portal to the One Piece universe.

I got a huge grin on my face, exposing my sharp canine teeth that I added. With the Blacklight virus and Micheal I can go to the One Piece world and take all of the powers that I've ever wanted there. Though the whole sea water thing might be a problem, but I'm sure I can figure something out while I'm at it. But first I need to practice with the new powers that I gained before I could just go off and start killing people and take their powers.

With that I jumped in the rift through the multiverse heading to my new destination, just in time for the cameras to come online again and miss me.

* * *

_One month later_

On the deserted tropical island I was on, that was in the middle of the Grandline, I constantly trained with my new powers that I got from the Blacklight. With a great surprise by fate, it seemed that I got the same powers as James Hellers, which was awesome. I always liked his weapons of mass destruction that he could use.

I've discovered the superhuman strength and speed that I had that could easily rival a Kage in the Narutoverse, a week later I learned I had enhanced agility when I leaped almost ten stories in the air and run up the side of trees with out fear that gravity would pull me down. The day after I learned of my god-like endurance when I got carried away while running up a abnormally large tree and falling off; I created a large crater but I was left unscratched, not a bone left broken.

Then there was the ability I had to consume and assimilate, I could absorb one's biomass and add it to my own, I could gain one's memories, skills, and appearance of the ones that I consumed.

Another interesting thing that I learned was that I had a god-like healing factor. I could heal dismembered appendages in mere seconds without the need to worry about blood-loss or death.

But I could still be killed, like if I run out of biomass to use but that won't be happening since I could refuel from the animals on the island. I could do Devastators, all of them, though my favorite one would be the Groundspike Graveyard Devastator. But it usually has a toll on my biomass and leaves me nearly empty since I don't have that much biomass in my body, I'm gonna have to kill a lot of animals to get my reserves up. Good thing I can get my reserves bigger by consuming some sea kings in the area. Those things are freaking huge.

One of the abilities that I learned was the Hunter Pulse. The Hunter Pulse ability allows me to hunt down my targets by sending out a "pulse" which will come back to me with the location of the targets nervous system. It's gonna help if someone manages to run away and I have to go after him. It also helped enhance my senses, my vision of sight could literally see across great distances. Since then, I never wore glasses then.

With the help of Micheal and the nanites created by an highly advanced alien race, I don't have to worry about constantly consume people to keep on evolving my powers, my Whipfist, Claws, Blade, and Hammerfist were on the last level of evolution. Though I have to get more biomass.

With the month of training, I learned that the RSA can disassemble and turn into microscopic nainites and enter into my bloodstream. It helped solve the problem when I have to turn my right arm into claws.

By the end of the month; by concentrating my biomass around my body, I was able to get armor around my body, it looked exactly liked Alex's armor covering me head to toe. It was totally badass!

After a whole month of training I should be able to handle myself out there. I was ready to leave and start taking the powers that I've ever wanted from the One Piece universe. I contacted Micheal, ready to transport to the first person on my list of people that I want to get to. In a white flash Micheal appeared next to me, ready to do what I wanted. _"Alright. Now that all the training is over, lets go have some fun!"_ Micheal grinned at me with mirth in his eyes.

"First order of business, get badass powers and be completely awesome. Do whatever the hell I want and have a blast doing it, while being a badass and have the greatest time of my life." I simply said with my arms crossed over my chest. Micheal nodded at what I said. "Now lets go to Skypiea after Luffy beats the crap out of Enel so I can take his powers. Seriously though Enel is really overpowered."

_"Sure thing Franky."_ He disappeared with a white flash while tearing up a hole in front of me, breaking the fabrics of time to travel at that moment.

* * *

Exiting the reality tear, Frankenstein found himself inside of a forest with the trees the size of skyscrapers. The sheer size of the trees dazzled him with wonderment. "Wow." It was all he could say, he couldn't stop his face from gaining a look of amazement. Yup, definitely the right place. Activating the Pulse, it took three seconds before it came back to him telling where he need to go to find Enel.

Sprinting at sixty-miles per hour, it took him three minutes to find the beaten, bruised, and unconscious body of Enel lying face first on the ground from being punched of the ship by Luffy. Frankenstein couldn't stop the feral grin from appearing on his face, showing off his new abnormally sharp canine teeth. Frankenstein just couldn't wait to take his powers. His right arm exploded with tendrils before focusing on each other, turning into a giant double edged curved blade the size of his body. Frankenstein calmly walked to Enels unconscious body until he was merely feet away.

Frankenstein stabbed his blade-arm in Enels back, completely going through his body and stabbing through the ground underneath him, spurting blood out of his back making a puddle of blood. Black and red tendrils engulfed his entire body from Frankenstein blade-arm and he started to consume him. When he was done all that was left of Enel was a puddle of blood on the ground.

Frankenstein gripped his head as Enels memories flooded through his head, but with some concentration Frankenstein willed Enels memories to only show him all of the uses of his powers. Frankenstein gained all of Enels memories, his skills, and every ability. He was able to gain the _Goro Goro no Mi _fruit from Enel. The _Goro Goro no Mi _was a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into electricity at will, making the user a Lightning Human. It was mentioned to be one of the fruits with the reputation of being 'invincible'."

The _Goro Goro no Mi _is considered to be one of the strongest Devil Fruits to ever exist. The fruits major strength, like all Logia fruits, is that it allows the user to produce, as well as become the element they control. In this case, Frankenstein is able to produce as well as become electricity. With this in mind, Frankenstein is able to attack with lightning itself. He is also able to regulate the voltage of his electricity, with a maximum of two-hundred million volts.

He is able to avoid normal attacks by turning into lightning and letting the attacks pass right through him. On top of that, Frank can merge with solid matter (like gold or wood) for defense or traveling purposes. Turning into lightning can also have the added effect of electrocuting an opponent. The user is also capable of traveling at a lightning fast speed and instantly reaching distant places by turning into pure lightning. The fruit also allows him to jump-start his heart after it stopped. It was unknown to Enel that he could control the amps of his electricity, this would explain that his victims were burned but there hearts do not stop from being electrocuted.

One of the most god-like uses of the powers, however, is that how Franky could now use them to analyze his surroundings. Because of his new-found powers, his is able to listen to the electrical sound waves that traverse the very air itself. Combined with the Mantra abilities that he got from Enel, it gives him a radar-like sense of everything around him that makes it seem like he is omniscient like an actual god.

Light blue electricity completely surrounded Frankenstein, making his clothes and hair whipping around all over the place. To anyone else that would happen to stumble on the scene, they would of seen a shadowed figure surrounded head to toe with lightning. The only noticeable thing that was see able through the electricity was Frankenstein's glowing eyes.

Franky lifted and pointed his arm to one of the gigantic trees. "Sango." He muttered. Frankenstein unleashed a massive charge of electricity from his hand that formed a wide blast that completely destroyed the titan-sized tree, leaving only a smoking trunk behind. He couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face from the level of destruction that he created.

But the fun time was over. Just from the attack he just did; he attracted everyone to head on over to his location. "Micheal get me out of here before everyone gets here." He really didn't need Luffy to get here, that would end in a disaster or it could turn into something hilarious if he lied to Luffy and made something up. Knowing Luffy the latter would be likely to happen.

Micheal appeared next to me in his constant flash of white light. _"Gotcha, but where do you want to go to?" _He asked. Franky thought for a moment before he made up his mind on where to go next.

"Get me to Enies Lobby, after Luffy beats Blueno. His _Doa Doa no Mi _might come in handy." And with that Micheal opened a rip in time; he jumped into the portal heading to his next destination.

* * *

So how did I do for this story?

To tell whoever that is reading this, is that this is my first time writing and I got a crappy computer so some or a lot of the grammar might be wrong.

So review, but don't say mean things, I have delicate feelings.

This story will be EPIC!

So bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright for the people who's gonna read this, just want you to know that I'm a BIG _amateur_ when it comes to writing on I just wanna have a good time and let my imagination flow when I'm about to right this story.

**Story Title: **Chance

**Multicrossover:** (AN:I love this kind of stories!)

**Disclaimer:**If you don't know already I don't own anything.

So let's do this!

* * *

Frankenstein exited the tear through time, to find himself on one of the rooftops of Enies Lobby. In the distance he could see smoke billowing from the buildings that was on the other side of the Enies Lobby. He couldn't stop the proud smile from appearing on his face. This Arc was by far one of his favorites, he just loved how Luffy fought through tooth and nail and declared war on the World Government just to save Robin. It just showed one of the things that Luffy would do just to protect his nakama.

But back on track. Frankenstein looked around the rooftop and found Blueno unconscious on the ground. His eyes were rolled back and his mouth was open in a silent scream. Frank just shook his head at the sight. "Well that's what you get for taking Robin away from Luffy. Dick."

He just focused biomass on his arm; black and red tendrils exploded from his right arm and focused on each other turning into a giant double-edge curved blade that was the same size of his body. He flashed over to Blueno at the speed of lightning, the new powers that he got from Enel. Frankenstein appeared feet away from Blueno, ready to add the _Doa Doa no Mi_ to his growing arsenal of powers.

Frankenstein hefted the giant blade-arm up, before stabbing down right through Blueno's chest. Blood went splatting everywhere; making a puddle of blood underneath Blueno. Black and red tendrils exploded out of Frankenstein's blade-arm, consuming and breaking down Blueno to biomass for Frankenstein to use. When he was done all that was left was Blueno's blood on the ground.

Frankenstein winced and grabbed the side of his head with one hand as Blueno's memories started flooding his head. But like last time when Frankenstein consumed Enel, he willed Blueno's memories to only show him on how to use the _Doa Doa no Mi. _

The _Doa Doa no Mi _is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create doors through anything they touch, making the user a Door Human. The doors they create can be created from any part of their body, from the palm of their hands to their whole body itself, and usually take the shape and form of the body part creating it. The doors remain as passageways anyone can pass through until closed completely.

The fruits first and foremost strength, as demonstrated by Blueno, is that it gives its user the ability to create a door on almost any solid matter so that they can enter through. This allows them and anyone else passage through the object no matter how thick or strong it is. Though this ability is normally used to gain free passage, such as trapping an opponent's feet in small doors created beneath their feet. This power can also be used on living persons as well and can thus be used to deter opponents by creating doors on their body in order to immobilize them.

One of the greatest strengths of the fruit's powers however, is that the user can also create doors through the very atmosphere itself. These Air Doors lead into a pocket dimension of sorts that is apparently within the air itself. This is ideal for stealth purposes, since this dimension not only allows the user and anyone else to travel across vast distances, but also provides a safe haven for them to stay in from which they can either observe and ambush enemies from, or survive through large scale attacks. The only downside is that while inside this pocket dimension, the user has no means to interact with the real world other that to exit first to return themselves back there.

This is the main reason why Frankenstein wanted the _Doa Doa no Mi _fruit so that he could open an Air Door to travel without people tracking his movements.

Using his new powers, Frankenstein opened an Air Door in the atmosphere itself and entered it. Once inside, the world around him was in various shades of green. He looked around, marveling how the entire world around him seemed to have changed its color scheme to various shades of green.

Micheal appeared next to me, in his ever white flash of light. He made a low whistle at the apparent "pocket dimension" they were in. _"This is nice." _He walked off a couple feet, giving the surroundings a once over.

"I know right? This place is pretty cool." Frankenstein nodded to the new scenery. He looked around at the new surroundings, getting used to it and liking the new power he got from Blueno. He looked of to the distance and saw titanic battleships coming into Enies Lobby. Damn, the Buster Call got here. That means Aokiji should be here also. As much as he would love to go after Aokiji for the _Hie Hie no Mi, _Frankenstein was not ready yet for a fight against him. Sure he has the _Goro Goro no Mi_ and the _Doa Doa no Mi_, along with the Blacklight virus to help, but he knew he wasn't ready for the Admiral yet, or any of them. But for now he would go on his merry way and consume other people to take their powers.

_Hmm, what to do, what to do. _Frankenstein thought. He really didn't know what to do. All the people he wanted to gun for are to over powered for him right now...Fuck it, he's going after that douche Teach after he beats Ace on Banaro Island. "Micheal, lets go the that asshole Teach."

Micheal nodded. _"Gotcha Frank."_ He opened up a tear through time in front of Frankenstein. Frankenstein had the chance to look where the Buster Call was coming in and saw some of the titanic ships on fire or completely destroyed. He grinned at the sight of the failed Buster Call; obviously the Strawhats were pwning all of them. He had a short laugh at the thought before jumping into the tear in the air with Micheal to his new target.

* * *

_Damn. This place went to hell. _That was Frankensteins first thought when he exited the reality tear. He decided while he was going through the tear that he was gonna arrive after Teach defeats Ace, basically the two-birds-one-stone thing. While Ace was out, he would swoop in and kill Teach from behind, take his powers then Aces and leave. But when he got on the island, he couldn't help but stop and marvel at the sight.

Half of the island was scorched or burned to the ground while the other side of the island was littered with destroyed buildings from the collision of Ace's and Teach's final attacks that covered and destroyed the entire landscape of Banaro Island. Entire houses were turned over, either from Teach's Black Hole and Liberation or from Aces Hiken.

Listening to the electrical sound waves that traveled through the air, Frankenstein could hear the annoying laughter of Teach. He didn't want to go over where Teach was and kick his ass face to face and take his powers, so he decided to go for a subtle approach. And by subtle approach, he means a one-hit-big-ass attack to beat Teach in one go.

Frankenstein focused a large cluster of electricity above Teach, up in the sky. A huge cluster of black clouds gathered, originating where Teach was, covering the entire island and blocking out the night sky. He could distinctly see some lightning jumping around inside the thunderclouds from the build up of power in the thunderclouds, ready to be unleashed in a beam of destruction like a weapon from heaven itself. Frankenstein couldn't stop the feral grin from appearing on his face, unknowing that the grin would make Alucard proud.

"El Thor." And just like that a giant beam of lightning shot down to the unlucky target, making the thunderclouds be blown away just from the lightning itself. It lit up the entire island in an ethereal lightning-blue color completely obliterating that portion of Banaro Island, Frankenstein couldn't stop himself from marveling at the attack. It just amazed him that the power came from him. That just made his feral grin stretch to inhuman levels; its a good thing that the Blacklight virus would allow his face to do that inhuman feat.

Moving at the speed of lightning itself, Frankenstein arrived over the burned, charred, and smoking body of Marshall D. Teach, wielder of the _Yami Yami no Mi_, who was at the center of El Thor a moment ago. Frankenstein gave a low whistle at the destruction all around him. He was standing in the middle of a smoking crater that was ten-feet deep and had a one hundred-feet wide diameter. Off to the side of the crater was the beaten, shirtless, and unconscious form Portgas D. Ace, wielder of the _Mera_ Mera_ no Mi. _

Micheal appeared next to Frankenstein, in the same manner with his white flash of light. He lifted an eyebrow at the sight. _"Did you use the El Thor?" _Frankenstein nodded at the question. Micheal looked around a bit, seeing the unconscious form of Teach before continuing. _"Wow...he seriously got PWNED!" _Micheal finished the last part with a yell and with a big smile on his face.

Frankenstein just laughed at what Micheal said. "I know right? I thought it would be harder to get this guy." After he was done laughing, Frankenstein focused biomass on his right arm; black and red tendrils exploded from his arm, focusing on each other and turning into a giant double-edge sword. He loved using his blade-arm when he was about to consume someone.

He walked over to the down form of Teach ready to consume him and take his_ Yami Yami no Mi _and add it to his arsenal of powers. Frankenstein lifted his blade-arm up before stabbing down, going right through Teach's barrel chest and out of his back stabbing through the ground underneath him. Blood went flying through the air, splattering on the ground like rain making a big puddle of blood. Black and red tendrils quickly spread around Teach's body, snapping bone and breaking down his body for biomass and his powers. After he was done, all that was left was a puddle of blood on the ground.

Frankenstein grimaced as the wave of memories from Teach began to flood his mind. But just like last time with Enel and Blueno, Frankenstein willed the wave of memories to only show him the uses of the _Yami Yami no Mi. _

The _Yami Yami no Mi _is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and control darkness at will, making the user a Darkness Human. This fruit is considered "unique" even for a Logia type. The first and foremost strength, as demonstrated by Blackbeard, is that it allows the user to control darkness and its unique property of gravity. The darkness is visually demonstrated by a black smoke-like substance spreading out from the user's body. The darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. The user can also use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to them, regardless of their current state.

The most unique and frightening advantage of the fruit is that the user also had the ability to nullify the powers of other Devil Fruits by simply touching them of their abilities. All types of Devil Fruit, be it Paramecia, Zoan or Logia, are affected by this, though Logias are the most effected as they can no longer become intangible by transforming into their respective element. This nullification truly seems absolute, as though the Devil Fruits users had never their powers at all. This was shown when Luffy's stretching powers were canceled on touch, unlike the effect of a body of water or seastone, both of which just inhibit a person from controlling their powers. It was shown earlier when Luffy was stuck underwater that his neck could still be stretched above the water's surface, and that Busoushoku Haki would simply nullify the defensive aspects of a Devil Fruit such as intangibility and the malleability of rubber.

Similar to a black hole, the user can absorb things inside a vortex. It seems that is does not completely compress and annihilate that which is sucked in as an actual black hole would do, but rather creates some form of space where things are stored. Blackbeard was able to suck in an entire city into it and, when eventually regurgitated, everything expelled was reduced to scraps but not completely destroyed. But if Frankenstein were to suck someone into the vortex they would have survived, but they would be heavenly wounded and in shock.

The major strength about this particular fruit, the darkness the user turns into that swallows up everything, is also its major weakness. Since the darkness also absorbs attacks, the user of the fruit is still vulnerable to attacks, which do not pass through the darkness they turn into. It's a good thing that Frankenstein has a god-like healing factor.

In addition, while the ability to nullify Devil Fruit abilities is very powerful, the user must actually touch and remain in contact with the victim for the effects to remain constant, meaning that if the victim is somehow separated from the user's physical touch they will quickly regain their Devil Fruit abilities. However, it seems this power can be overcome in certain situations. It is possible that someone could use Haki to nullify the effects, but it is also possible that Frankenstein actually has to touch the user. However, it seems that touching bare skin is not required, as Blackbeard was capable of nullifying Luffy's powers at Impel Down by touching his clothe, overall suggesting that his hand must be touching the person or material on the person for it to work. Nonetheless, considering the aforementioned attraction ability due to his new powers, if the opponent is strong enough to break his grip without the aid of their Devil Fruit, they will regain their respective Devil Fruit powers.

With merely a thought Frankenstein, a black smoke-like substance spreaded out of his body completely surrounding him head to toe. He couldn't help but marvel at how the darkness would flicker around his body; like a flame lazily moving around. The absolute power brimming around his body, just barely ready to be let loose.

Dispelling the darkness around his body, Frankenstein jumped out of the crater, followed by Micheal, and landed on top of the edge of the crater. He looked around and saw the unconscious form of Ace to the side. Micheal landed next to him and walked up to Ace's body and crouched down next to him. _"Hmm, are you really gonna kill him? 'Cause I know this guy is one of your favorite characters."_ He asked, looking back right up to Frankenstein.

Frankenstein snorted at the question. "Hell no! I'll just use the _Yami Yami no Mi_ to take his powers. Plus I really can't kill Portgas D. Ace, if I did I would feel like a total dick afterwords." With that Frankenstein walked up to Ace and crouched down next to him. He covered his hands in darkness, and stretched his hands out and put them over Ace's chest.

_I hope Teach's memories helps with this. _A thin sheet of darkness surrounded Ace's body, coiling around him like a snake. Sweat started to form over Ace's face from the concentration of darkness that is surrounding his body. Frankenstein could feel the darkness "reach" in his body, going deep down reaching for the _Mera Mera no Mi_ inside of Ace's body. He can feel the _Mera Mera no Mi_ in his body, Frankenstein closed his eyes for better concentration and "grabbed" the _Mera Mera no Mi. _As soon as Frankenstein "grabbed" the Devil Fruit within Ace, Ace's body exploded into flames burning Frankensteins hand in the process, which quickly healed.

The flames around his body concentrated to the middle of his chest, leaving the rest of his body normal. The red-hot flames then started to leave his body, rising up from his chest like a full-grown cobra of fire. The fire latched out and went flying straight to Frankensteins chest, exploding in tendrils of fire that surrounded his body. All of the fire circled around his body before all of the tendrils of fire plunged straight to his chest, digging into his chest merging the _Mera Mera no Mi_ into Frankensteins body.

Frankenstein stumbled back as the tendrils of fire pushed him. Frank growled in pain from that, but he quickly recovered and stayed upright as the tendrils of fire finished seeping into his body. When the process of taking the _Mera Mera no Mi_ from Ace finished, all Frankenstein did was shake his head at that. He was _never_ doing that again._ Ever. _

"I'm never doing that again." Frankenstein shivered. All Micheal did was laugh at him. Frank looked at the laughing form of Micheal and glared at him. "Oh screw you Micheal." Micheal just laughed harder. "Your a total dick, you know that?" Micheal laughter died down, he got out of his crouching position from next to Ace.

_"I checked his pulse, and he's alive and breathing. He got some bruises here and there, maybe even a couple of broken bones. But he'll live for another day, just without any of his powers. But at least he got that Haoshoku Haki of his to help him out in the future." _Micheal said with an disinterested look on his face. Frankenstein breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to accidentally kill him, he was his favorite character in One Piece besides Zoro and Luffy.

Frankenstein breathed deeply through his nose, before closing his eyes and let a small smile grace his features. He was glad that he didn't kill Ace. "Alright lets get the hell out of here Micheal."

_"Umm, don't mean to be rude, but what are we gonna do with him?" _Micheal pointed at Ace. _"I mean, we can't just leave him here. The marines are gonna take him away which will lead to the Marineford Arc all over again. And you just took his powers! He's so gonna die when that Arc starts!" _Micheal finished his rant with an exasperated look on his face.

Frankenstein stood absolutely still at that, with his shaggy hair shadowing his eyes. He just stood there for a moment, before he bended down and lifted Ace onto his shoulder, fireman style. Unknowingly, Micheal managed to guilt tripped Frankenstein into doing it and making him feel like an idiot for not thinking about that. "Alright, new change of plans. We get Ace back to Whitebeard, drop him off, leave, and get me one more power before we leave the One Piece universe."

Micheal deadpanned at his user. _"Suuuuuuuure." _Frankenstein just sighed at the AI inside of his head that only he could see and hear. "Screw you Micheal...Just-just screw you." Frankenstein was forming an headache from this; it's a good thing that the his healing factor would fix that right up. He looked back at Micheal and saw him adopted a smug-look on his face. Franks eye twitched at the look that was being directed at him. He just sighed again.

Something was caught on Frankensteins peripheral vision. He looked at it; it was pretty far but he saw it. Flashing over there to get a closer look, ditching Micheal in the process, when he got to where the object was his eyebrows raised in surprise at what it was. It was an orange hat with a wide rim and with two blue smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down on the sides of the hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels. It was Ace's signature hat, Frankenstein grinned at the hat and picked it up. He hold the hat in front of him, tracing his fingers over the material that made the hat; obviously fire-proof.

Frankenstein looked at the hat, then looked back at Ace over his shoulder. "You wouldn't mind me having this would you?" He asked, acting like Ace wasn't unconscious at all. Frank nodded his head like he heard an answer from him. "Well aren't you the generous type. But are you sure your willing to give this to me? I mean I know this would look good on me, but are you sure? Sure sure?" Frank moved his shoulder that was carrying Ace, making his body flap around. When he stopped, he nodded again at the silent Ace. "Well okay, if you say so."

With that Frank brought the hat to his head and put it on, with the medallion dangling over his three-layered chest. Frank couldn't stop the giant smile from appearing on his face that closed his eyes in the process, though unknowingly his smile looked a lot like Luffy's signature smile. _"Hey! Why did you leave me back there?!" _

Frank turned around, with his eye twitching, to see Micheal. "I ran away from you of course." Frank rolled his eyes. Micheal got an annoyed look on his face from that. _"Oh screw you Franky." _

Frank laughed at the irony at what he just said. Micheal looked confused when Frank just started to laugh, until he realized what he said. He joined in the laughter with Franky. They laughed for a couple of minutes, before their laughter died down to minor grins with a couple of chuckles coming out. After he was done laughing, Frank breathed deeply through his nose and let it all out through his nose. "Well that was a good laugh." Frank looked over to Ace's face and saw that he had a smile on his sleeping face, like he heard the irony in their conservation and enjoyed the joke. Frank smiled warmly at that. Ace was one of his favorite characters and he was happy that he could save him from his death. "Alright let's get this guy home."

With that, Micheal nodded and disappeared in a flash of white light going back into the terminal inside of the RSA. Frank adjusted Ace on his shoulder so that he wouldn't fall off from what he was about to do. Frank listened to the electrical sound waves, shifting through thousands of voices, and found the snoring voice of Whitebeard out on the second half of the Grandline. It was night so Whitebeard was probably asleep. Frankenstein turned his entire body into lightning, except his arm that was carrying Ace, and started flying at the speed of lightning to where Whitebeard was. Ready to drop off Ace.

* * *

It took longer than he expected, but Frank found the ship that carried the Whitebeard pirates, and ultimately Whitebeard himself. The entire crew was asleep, so he didn't have to worry about sneaking on the ship and drop Ace off. Frank dropped down from the sky and landed on the deck of Moby Dick. Frank gave a low whistle at the size of the ship, the thing was huge! He let himself settle with the size of the ship before he got back on track, Frank walked over to the side of the ship with Ace over his shoulder.

Frank crouched down next to the railing at the end of the ship and pulled Ace off his shoulder and leaned him against the railing with him sitting on his bottom with his back pressing up against it. Frank stood back up and looked down at Ace, he couldn't help but smile and pat the top of his head. Even though Ace doesn't even know Frank at all, Frank knew basically everything about him. To Frank, Ace felt like a long-lost cousin that he barely visits, but knew that he was family. So he felt a small kind of kinship with him.

He stood back up and walked to the middle of the ship, ready to zap off and start flying off to a desolated island. "Huh?...How the hell did I get here?...I remember...Teach!" Frank stopped in surprise, he craned his head and looked over his right shoulder to see Ace awake and lively. He quickly stood up from his position from the ground whipping his head around, his gaze showering the ship and landing on Frank.

Ace furrowed his eyebrows at the man in front of him. He had his back to him, but Ace soaked in his clothes. He had a leather jacket with two red stripes going down the sleeves with an red hourglass symbol on his back with a gear encircling it. The leather jacket was over a hoodie that had various shades of green on it in a pixel pattern and under that he could barely make out the white button-up shirt, he had the collar up that reached to his cheek-bones. He had some pants on, that lead to blood-red shoes that had some black check-mark on the side of the shoes. He had a mop of shaggy hair with tanned skin and around his neck he could see some kind of red earmuffs made out of some unknown material to him. The stranger also had his hat on.

"Oi! Why do you have my hat on?!" Ace yelled, pointing with a shark face. Frank looked around the empty ship, then pointed at himself. "Hmm, are you talking to me?"

"Yes I'm talking to you!" Ace developed a tic mark on his forehead. It multiplied when he saw the stranger digging through his ear with his pinky. "Are you even listening!"

Frank flicked off the earwax that was on his pinky from digging into his ear. "Nope."

Ace's left eye twitched violently from the answer. Frank continued on, with a disinterested look on his face. "But if your wondering, I saved your ass from that guy you were fighting and was about to leave since I just dropped you off here." Frank didn't want say Blackbeard's name in front of Ace, it might lead to something bad.

Ace's eyes widened. "Teach! Where is he?!" He narrowed his eyes at the stranger in front of him. He gritted his teeth at him. "You! Do you know what happened to him?! I need find him and-"

"He's dead."

A shocked look appeared over Ace's face, completely stopping what he was about to say. "Nani?"

Frank rolled his eyes. "I said. He's. Dead." Frank said slowly, drawing out the words. "So, did you hear that ding-dong?"

Ace quickly regain his wits and had an incredulous look on his face. "What? But he was alive when we fought...shit! Did I lose that fight." A look of realization made its way on his face.

"Yes, and he took your Devil Fruit powers.'' Frank went back to digging his ear again with his pinky with a half-lidded eyes. Completely missing Ace's shocked look. Frank didn't want to tell Ace that he was the one that took his powers while he was asleep, that would lead to all kinds of disasters.

"NANI?!" His jaw comically dropped to the floor with his eyes open.

"Yup. Ripped it right out of you." Frank said with a bored tone to his voice. Secretly he was enjoying himself by being sarcastic to Ace, it's quite fun.

Ace quickly looked down to his hands and concentrated on his fire...nothing came out. He couldn't feel his inner flames, no power, no fire to use, no offense or defense for himself. Shit, how the hell was he gonna make the old man the Pirate King now? With out any of his power over flames he's just a normal person. But Ace just had to know what happened to Teach. "What happened to Teach?"

"Eeeehh." Frank shrugged. "I killed him with the element of surprise." He had a smug grin tugging on his face that Ace couldn't see, because Ace's hat had a shadow covering over Frank's face.

"Wait you killed Teach? How did you-hey wait! Where are you going?!" In the middle of his question Frank started walking to the middle of the deck.

"I'm leaving, duh." Frank said it like the most simplest thing ever. Sparks of lightning jumped around him, in preparation for him to start flying.

"Wait!" Frank stopped for a moment and looked back to Ace over his shoulder giving Ace a view of his glowing green eye. "At least tell me your name."

Frank looked at Ace for a moment, before a grinned at him, showing his sharp canine teeth. A wave of wind blew over the deck from the ocean, tussling Franks loose clothes and hair along with the wind. "Its Viktor M. Frankenstein. Don't forget it."

A loud thunderclap resounded through the air, distracting Ace for a second. When he looked back to where Frank was, he was gone. Ace wondered where he disappeared off to.

Another strong gust of wind blew over the deck, making Ace's hair whip around his head. He looked up to the night sky, seeing thousands of stars lighting up the night sky with the full moon off to the side. The night looked beautiful. Ace took a deep breath of air though his nose and exhaled deeply out his mouth. He smiled up at the night sky and gave off a slight chuckle as the night air blew his hair in the wind. "Damn. I never got to say thanks. Hmph, I'll say it next time we meet."

He turned around heading to the nearest door, ready to sleep on a comfy bed. He sure as hell new he was gonna surprise his nakama when they wake up to see him sleeping on one of the hammocks. Once he was inside, however, did he realize that he was missing something.

"THAT BASTARD! HE STOLE MY HAT!"

* * *

High up in the air Frankenstein chuckled at the anguish yell that came from Ace. He wouldn't be surprised if Ace woke up everyone on the ship. He adjusted his new hat so that a shadow would be over his eyes. With the Blacklight virus, Frank made his mismatched eyes glow. It was a really cool sight.

Micheal came out of the terminal and appeared next to Frank in a flash of white light. He floated next to Frank with his hands in his pockets and a slouch to his back. _"Well now that's over, where do you want to go to next?" _

Frank thought for a moment and snapped his fingers. "Alright I know who I'm going after next. Just up to two more people before we leave this place and go to another universe."

Micheal nodded and disappeared back into the terminal while opening a tear through time in front of him. Frank just wanted two more powers just before he leaves. But after he gets the powers he wanted, he was gonna go to the Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple universe so he can consume everyone there to learn how to fight. Sure, he got all of the powers and know how to use it, but if he were to go up against a Kung Fu Master, Frank would get schooled. Even if he has super strength and speed an Master would just direct all of his attacks, it wouldn't do if he couldn't even hit the guy and the guy redirected his attacks and kick his ass.

"Now to get the _Ope Ope no Mi_." With that Frank jumped into the tear through time, heading to Sabaody Archipelago where Trafalgar Law was.

* * *

End.

Hope you guys liked that one.

Review and don't say mean things.

My feelings get hurt easily.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright for the people who's gonna read this, just want you to know that I'm a BIG _amateur_ when it comes to writing on I just wanna have a good time and let my imagination flow when I'm about to right this story.

**Story Title: **Chance

**Multicrossover:** (AN:I love this kind of stories!)

**Disclaimer:**If you don't know already I don't own anything.

So let's do this!

* * *

Exiting the tear through the air above Laws submarine was Frankenstein M. Viktor, ready to take the _Ope Ope no Mi_ from Trafalgar Law to add his growing powers, with his trusty partner from space, the AI Micheal. Frank looked around and gave a loud whistle at all of the giant trees and all of the bubbles floating in the air of Sabaody Archipelago. "Damn, the anime has nothing on this place. It's still unbelievable that I'm in the One Piece universe."

_"I know right? Even though I'm not a human, this place is beautiful beyond normal standards."_ Micheal said inside of his head.

Frankenstein nodded his head before he closed his eyes in concentration. Even though he doesn't need to close his eyes to find Law and just listen through hundreds of voices on the island to find him, it helped him focus on what to look for because if he wasn't focused he might just get sidetracked and lose Law before he could even find him. It also helped that he should do this fast, because Borsalino would be here soon, and he really don't need to fight him, because he would just school his ass before he could even throw in a punch to his face.

Activating his mantra and his electrical powers, Frankenstein listened to the distinct sound of hundreds of cannons and guns being fired a couple of miles ahead of him. Frank opened his eyes with a grin on his face, that sure as hell was him at the Auction House fighting with Kidd and Luffy against the marines that surrounded them. Frank had a plan on how to deal with Law and get his powers, first he would wait until Law was distracted while fleeing the island, swoop in, disarm him, use the Yami Yami no Mi to nullify his powers, consume him, maybe take his hat and sword, and get the hell out of there before Borsalino shows up and kick everyone's asses.

Frankenstein nodded his head at the plan, that had some modifications from Micheal and a backup plan in case things go south, and had a toothy grin that showed off his sharp canine teeth. He adjusted his new hat he stole from Ace so that the brim would block out the sunlight and give himself a shadow that covered his eyes and he made his mismatched eyes glow with the white of his eyes glowing too, and chuckled. He was getting excited thinking about getting the powers from Law, one thing is for sure he was gonna abuse the hell out of it and have a lot of fun while using it.

Now was the waiting game. So what could go wrong?

* * *

"OPEN A PORTAL! OPEN A PORTAL! OPEN A PORTAL! OPEN A PORTAL! OPEN A FUCKING PORTAL MICHEAL!?"

A swirling portal opened in front of Frank, with him jumping in like the hounds of hell were chasing him. Frank caught his breath, even though he doesn't need to do it because of the Blacklight but he was doing it for the principle of it, with the portal closing behind him. He floated in the realm full of colors between dimensions and relaxed knowing that he was safe. Frank gave a big sigh and put his hands on his hips. "Well that could of gone better. But goddammit, why did Borsalino have to see me?"

It was going all good for Frank, he managed to kill Law and consume him, took all of the powers and directed Laws memories to only show him how to use the Ope Ope no Mi, take his hat, and he even grabbed Laws sword, Kikoku-Cry of the Demon. It has a goddamn badass name to it! So of course he grabbed it, plus the sword was pretty mean looking and awesome to him, and he had Laws memories, so the sword was kind of apart of him. Especially when he would use the Ope Ope no Mi, the sword was gonna help. Sure Frank could use his blade-arm, claws, and other things. But what was the fun in that?

Kikoku is a large version of the typical Japanese sword type known as a nodachi. It has an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with short white fur, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of rope tied near its opening. Due to its size, Frank carried Kikoku over his shoulder, exactly like Law did in his memories he gained from him, while he was floating between dimensions.

While Frank was consuming Law, Borsalino stumbled on to the scene while that was happening with a lazy look on his face. At first Borsalino didn't really notice Frank at the beginning, but Frank freaked out and ran away as fast as he can by turning his body into lightning and zapping the hell out of there. Of course that initiated Borsalino to chase Frank. If you haven't noticed, light is way faster that lightning. So at every turn, Borsalino would appear in front of him and he wouldn't even noticed until he rammed into his chest. Then he would start shooting over-powered lasers at him that could destroy one of the titan sized trees with ease, only turning his body into lightning was what saved him. Did you know that Borsalino is nearly ten-feet tall? Frank noticed and it was pretty scary, having to look up a someones face while he was looking down at you, it didn't help that his face was constantly shadowed. He was seven-feet tall for gods sake! If your wondering, Frankenstein was 5'11 before he got his new found powers, but all of the people that he consumed was between seven to ten feet tall, so he gained a couple of feet in height. But he made himself stop growing after seven-feet, wouldn't want to dwarf over all of the people he meets.

He barely managed to escape Borsalino by opening a portal between the multiverse. Right now he was just floating there, thinking of his new plan of action on what to do now. "Alright I got all of the powers I want. For now of course, but what to do now? Ugh, I'm all powered up so maybe I can finally be apart of a story and have a blast while meeting my hero's? Yeah I should do that, but, Micheal what should I do now?"

In a flash of light Micheal appeared floating next to him with his arms behind his head. _"Well you finally got all of the powers that you wanted, but lets go review of the powers that you have right now okay?"_ Micheal asked. Frank nodded his head, Micheal continued. _"You currently have the Blacklight virus, which is the base of your powers by the way, with a healing factor that's faster than the Wolverine, shape-shifting, increased strength that could chuck a car an entire block, the ability to consume people and take their memories and put it in the Web of Intrigue, and the ability to take other peoples powers. Then you have your Devil Fruit powers, with the Blacklight keeping you from exploding with all of the Devil Fruits in your body, the Goro Goro no Mi, Doa Doa no Mi, Yami Yami no Mi, Mera Mera no Mi, and the Ope Ope no Mi. Then there's the Mantra you got from Enel."  
_

Frank nodded at all the list of Devil Fruits that was inside of his body. Micheal continued when after Frank nodded, _"The Goro Goro no Mi, which you got from Enel, gives you the ability to have absolute control over lightning and electricity, with you being able to make your lightning have 200,000,000,000 volts, and you can turn your entire body into lightning and you have the Mantra you got from him which gives you the ability to predict and sense when someone is gonna attack you and know where someone is at, which is enhanced from the Goro Goro no Mi. Then you have the Doa Doa no Mi, which you got from Blueno, where you can make doors almost through anything with your body, you mainly got this power so that you can make "Air Doors" to travel quietly without anyone trying to find you and so you could escape large scale attacks and sneak into high security places without anyone noticing you. Then you have the Yami Yami no Mi, which you got from Blackbeard, where you have control over darkness and gravity. A special thing about this fruit is that you can take other Devil Fruit powers in the One Piece world. But one of the most scariest aspects about this fruit is that you can nullify the abilities of other Devil Fruit users, but I don't know if you could nullify the powers of other people who doesn't have Devil Fruits inside their body's outside of this universe, but your gonna have to experiment with that one."  
_

Frank nodded his head at this, he actually thought about this when he got the Yami Yami no Mi from Teach. He wondered if he could really nullify the powers of other people, like for example if he meets Naruto, which he will, in his Jinchuriki mode, would he be able to nullify Kurama's chakra surrounding his body and bring him back to normal? To answer that one he would have to experiment when he has the time.

_"Then there is the Mera Mera no Mi, which you got from Ace with the use of the Yami Yami no Mi, in which Ace managed to stay alive, where you can make and have complete control over fire. By using the Mera Mera no Mi you have the power to burn down cities, or in fact an entire island from the fight Ace had with Blackbeard and you can change your entire body structure into fire, having attacks pass right through your body without harm coming to your body. Then there is the newest addition to your arsenal of powers, the Ope Ope no Mi, which you just got from Law, you can make a "Room" and you have complete control on what goes on in there. The Ope Ope no Mi allows the user to manipulate anything within a specific area, such as people, cannon balls, and ships in what was described as a "surgical" manner, within a spherical territory bordered by a light blue area. Through this ability, you can dismember people from a distance without harming them, lift or displace objects of any size and switch peoples' "hearts", which is shown to effectively switch minds. And finally you have the sword skills on how to use Kikoku from the memories of Law." _Micheal finished with a nod of his head. _"So what now Frank?"_

Frank just floated there in thought before he remembered on what to do after he got the Ope Ope no Mi, "Well I know what to do now."

Micheal lifted an eyebrow, _"And that is?"_

Frank put his hands behind his head in a lazy manner with Kikoku in his left hand, "Maaaa, I was thinking of going to the History's Mightiest Disciple Kenichi universe. Since I can't fight in hand to hand, I'm just gonna go and consume everyone there. It's gonna help if I have to fight someone hand to hand, but with me having to hide all of my powers."

_"Ah, I see. Well, I'll open a portal there. It'll only take a moment." _Micheal lifted his hand and put two fingers on the side of his forehead, searching for the coordinates of one of the Kenichi universes out of the millions out there of it. In a moment a portal opened in front of Frank, _"Alright it's open." _

Frank grinned, he got out of his lazy position and flew through the portal with a chuckle. "Alright, lets do this!"

* * *

Going through the portal was still amazing to Frank. He saw millions-if not billions of stars pass around him, like he was in space. He was going so fast that all of the stars appeared in straight lines of light to him. It was cool to think that all of the stars were entire universes that he could go through when he has the chance, really he couldn't stop the look of amazement from appearing on his face and the big smile stretching across his face. He closed his eyes, enjoying the blissfulness of himself traveling like this. It sure was nice.

Exiting the portal, Frank found himself above the dojo that Kenichi was being trained at. The toothy grin on his face showed that he was getting excited from the thought of him being a master fighter soon by consuming all of the masters here. With a small chuckle, Frank dropped down from the sky and landed on the ground in front of the large doors of the outer gate of the dojo. He used his Mantra and his electricity, and sensed eight people in the dojo/household.

Frank transformed his arms into a pair of lethal claws with red and black tendrils traveling down his arm, making his fingers stretch and lengthen into giant combat knives-like fingers that stretched all the way down to the ground underneath him, making holes through the ground. There were some blades jutting out from random spots of his arm, from his elbows, wrists, under and over his fore-arms, and his shoulders. The red tendrils that was his arm that mixed with the black tendrils, glowed with a ethereal look to it.

"Hehehe, this is gonna be fun." Frank said with a toothy grin. He gathered bio-mass into his arms and smashed them in the ground beneath him, crumbling the concrete and making rubble around his arms. The thing that he was gonna do, he was gonna need to concentrate locations of all of the people in the building and get them in one strike. When he got the pinpoint place of all eight of his next victims, he unleashed hell. "Graveyard Spike Devastator!"

Instead of having multiple giant bio-mass spikes coming out of the ground around him, eight giant bio-mass spikes jutted through the roofs around the dojo at random spots, destroying the entire dojo with the roofs crumbling to the ground, making a huge dust cloud that surrounded the entire place that blocked out Franks view of the place. After a minute, the dust cloud dissipated and Frank got a clear view of the eight giant bio-mass spikes that jutted out of the ground and gave a low whistle.

With blood leaking through various parts of their body's were the entire cast of the History's Mightiest Disciple Kenichi hanging on the spikes through various parts of their body's. Sure the sight was pretty bad and gory, but Frank was used to this already, so it was a minor thing to him now. With a thought, Frank started to absorb all of them and started to insert their skills to his memories of how to fight. In minutes, and having a huge headache afterwards, Frank consumed all of them and their skills on to fight.

Frank couldn't help but chuckle, sure he felt bad that he killed all of them but he doesn't have to worry. There were millions of versions of the Kenichiverse, so he could just pop in there and be apart of the story. Plus he was officially a master in fighting hand to hand now! This was a dream come true and in time, with the help of Micheal, he should be able to combine all of the techniques of several different fighting styles and he should be able to be one the best fighters in the universe in hand to hand combat. Then he should also be a weapons master from the memories he got from Shigure Kosaka, the Grand Master of Weapons.

With her skills, Frank should be able to use Kikoku without him having to worry about dueling someone with swords and since Shigure was a Master of Weapons, he should be able to wield Kikoku like a master. That was a bonus thing to him, by using Kikoku all of the time, he sure as hell is gonna have fun when he fights someone with the cursed blade. If he were to fight someone like Roronoa Zoro in a sword fight, he should be able to handle him before the time skip at Sabaody Archipelago, he doesn't know if he could handle him after the time skip but he might fight him in the future in an alternate universe from the last one he just went to.

Franks head shot up when he heard the sound of a siren of a police car, looks like his time is up. He absorbed back the spikes into his body and stood up from his kneeling position, "Alright, Micheal take me somewhere."

Micheal appeared next to Frank with a lifted eyebrow. _"What do you mean by "take me somewhere"?"_

Frank chuckled a bit at that. "I mean, surprise me, pick a place, anything! Since I got the skills and the powers, I don't really have to worry about fighting other people now and I really want to be apart of a story and actually meet the people, have conversations with them, fight side by side with them, fight bad guys, meets extremely hot women, get into crazy shit with them, have a running gag with them, meet tsudere's, see love squares happen to a future friend in person, all of that! So surprise me." At the end of his list of stuff he want to be apart of, Frankenstein had the biggest smile on his face. He was getting excited about the thought of him meeting some of the biggest people in anime's, TV shows, movies, and even comics.

Micheal put one of his hands underneath his chin in thought. _"Well I could make a shuffler system of all of the universes that I have and I could make a portal to them, and if you don't know the universe I could just point you to keypoint places of the story and then tell you all about that univ-"_

"No! Don't tell me about the story about any of the universes that I don't know about, I want to be surprised and get into something that I don't know about. Plus, it would be fun getting into something that I don't know the outcome to."

_"Alright alright, but I can at least tell you the name of the universe that your at, okay?" _

"Alright, but just that and tell me when to go to keypoint places of that universe."

Micheal nodded and started to add the shuffler to his system. _"Done, are you ready?" _Micheal asked.

Frank chuckled and leaned Kikoku over his shoulder with his right hand and adjusted his hat with his other hand, "Yeah, I'm ready as I'll ever be." A wild breeze followed, his clothes fluttered against the open space. He turned his back as a portal opened in front of him. "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Frankenstein fiddled with the Cross Punisher on his back with his arm, that was being attached to his back by using his electricity to magnetize the Cross Punisher with his nanites inside his bloodstream and stick to his back, and he adjusted his new yellow-tinted circle-shaped sunglasses whose frame was made of metal and had a zig-zag pattern on the sides, so that the sun would reflect off the shades and hide his eyes that were behind it. With his other hand, he carried Kikoku over his shoulder in a lazy manner while he was listening to his music with his Beats headphones over his ears.

He was getting some strange looks from some of the people on the street that he was walking through, but most of them dismissed it, as something like this was normal to them. Frank really was lucky that he looked normal to the locals, well he wasn't that surprised, because he was in the Fairy Tail universe.

But before he got here, he was first dropped off in the Trigun universe. When he was told that he was there he groaned, sure it was a great anime but nothing really happened there. So all he did was there was he took Nicholas D. Wolfwood's Cross Punisher, the gun was awesome. He always wanted that gun, so he just took it when Nicholas wasn't paying attention, after that he found Vash the Stampede and just took his sunglasses. Again, he always wanted those glasses and loved how it could reflect the light off of it so it could hide his eyes.

Frank let out a deep breath as he looked up at the sign in front of him. Stretching his arms, he let himself grin. It had been a short and fast trip, by turning his body into lightning and flying at the speed of lightning, he finally arrived. He also learned that anything he carried, that was inanimate, could turn into lightning with him. He walked to the doors and pushed open the doors to enter the main lobby of the guild. As soon as he entered, his eyebrows raised in amazement over his sunglasses at the absolute chaos around him.

People were throwing things all over the place, magic was going crazy, and if not for his new reflexes, he would have become victim to an errant beer mug that managed to sail in front of his face. People were going nuts all over the place.

Yup, this was Fairy Tail.

His grin was practically splitting his face. He looked around and saw all of the main cast of Fairy Tail, Frank saw Natsu Dragneel in one corner fighting with Gray Fullbuster, who was in his underwear, Elfman Strauss getting his ass kicked when he was in the middle of saying something about how 'Manly' it was to fight, only to have Natsu and Gray kick him in the face, which made him fly across the guild. In the process, Elfman destroyed the table Cana Alberona, who was drinking a barrel of beer, was sitting on.

Everywhere else, it was pretty much the same, except that it was utter chaos. Frank just shook his head at all of the craziness that was happening in front of him, wow, just wow. Frank just shrugged and looked around again, after looking at all of the Fairy Tail crew, which took about five seconds, he noticed one thing. Lucy wasn't here yet, so that means he's here before cannon even started. Meh, that's good for him, now time to look for Makarov and join the guild.

Frank found the short Master of Fairy Tail sitting on a counter of the bar, with his legs crossed and a mug of beer in his hand. The funny thing was, he was crying at all of the destruction that was happening around him, it looked like a stream of water was coming down his eyes. Frank walked up to Makarov and chuckled at his distress, Makarov stop crying, but with some tear drops at the corner of his eyes, and looked up at Frank. Frank lifted his sunglasses so it could rest on top of his forehead, exposing his mismatched eyes, so he could see his face. Frank lifted his hand, into a peace-sign, and gave out a toothy grin that closed his eyes. "Yo."

Makarov sniffled a bit, before he wiped his eyes with his hands, and gave the giant youngster in front of him a grin, a barely forced grin that almost went into a crying fit at all of the destruction around him, and greeted Frank. "Why hello there son, what brings-NATSU DON'T YOU DARE THROW THAT TABLE AT ME!-to our lovely guild?" Makarov finished with a smile that you would see from your grandfather.

Frank lips twitched when Makarov yelled at Natsu in the middle of asking him why he was here, he almost broke down laughing at that, but he controlled himself. The only indications that he was about to laugh his ass off was that his lips twitched and his back slouched. "Oh, I just wanted to join the guild." Frank said in a casual manner.

Makarov lifted his eyebrow at the seven-foot tall teen, and gained a sly look on his face. "Oh, you want to join our merry guild. Well you can, but you have to answer this one question." Makarov lifted one finger and pointed at Frank. "Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" At the end, Makarov gained a slightly serious face, but still had his sly look on.

Now that was a question that Frank can easily answer. Franks toothy grin stretched across his face, and he gave out a bark of laughter. "The reason I wanted to join..." Frank reached up and lifted his hat from his head, making his shaggy hair fall in the process and showing his face, and gave a shit-eating grin. "...was so I can have some fun."

"Eh," Makarov lifted his eyebrow again and gained a serious look. Frank sensed no hostility from Makarov, but he could feel the seriousness coming off of him, so he wasn't that worried about Makarov doing something to him. "So that's the reason you want to join the guild?"

Frank nodded. "Yup, and knowing my luck so far, this guild looks like someplace where I can have some fun."

Makarov stared at Frank for a couple of moments, which was starting to unnerve him, and gave a big smile to him. "Well my boy, you can join are merry band of misfits. Welcome to Fairy Tail, hehe."

Frank smiled down at the tiny guild master, and nodded his head at him. "Thanks, I've always wanted to join this guild." It's true, ever since he first started to watch Fairy Tail he always wanted to join the guild. But since it was an anime at the time before he got Micheal, he would always daydream what he would do if he ever did join the guild in real life, and now here he was, standing in front of Makarov and living his dreams. Man, Frank knew people around from his world that would actually kill to be in this position that he was in now.

Makarov's smile grew at the comment at the end of his sentence, so far he was getting a good vibe from the youngster in front of him. "Well, since you joined the guild just now, I need to know where you would want your guild stamp at," Makarov jumped down from the counter and inside of the bar, with the counter hiding him from view, searching for the guild stamp. In a minute, Makarov popped out of the bar holding the guild stamp. "So that you can be recognized as a mage of Fairy Tail."

"Oh, okay." Frank took off his leather jacket and his hoodie, and rolled up his sleeve of his button-up shirt exposing his very muscular arm. After he was done rolling up the sleeve, Frank pointed at his shoulder of right arm. "I'll like it right here and in red, please."

Makarov nodded and jumped on top of the counter to reach his shoulder, with Frank kneeling down so he could reach, and put the magic stamp on his shoulder, it glowed for a second before Makarov pulled the stamp off, showing the Fairy Tail symbol on his shoulder. After that was done, Makarov gave out a short laugh and patted Frank on his shoulder. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, my boy."

"Yeah, it'll be fun being here." Frank rolled down his sleeve, hiding the symbol, and put back on his hoodie and leather jacket. After thought, Frank used his biomass to make a Fairy Tail symbol on his right shoulder of his leather jacket in red, going over and blending in with the red stripes going down the sleeve. "And I can't wait to get some money, money is a coooool thing to have." Frank said while slowly nodding his head.

"Oh, I forgot to ask for you name. Hehe, how silly of me. I must be getting old, well older, and losing my memory." Makarov scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give you my name earlier. Well, my name is Frankenstein M. Viktor, but you can call me Frank for short."

Makarov nodded his head. "Well, my name is Makarov Dreyar Guild Master of Fairy Tail, at your service." Makarov introduced himself. "Oh, darn! I almost forgot." Makarov stood up from his perch on top of the bar counter. He took in a deep breath, "ALRIGHT YOU BRATS! WE GOT A NEW MEMBER OF THE GUILD! SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

The entire guild stopped what they where doing and cheered, "PAAAAAAARRRRTTTYYYYYYY!"

* * *

After the crazy party that they had just for him, which only lasted for five minutes before a guild brawl started, Frank laid down on the bed inside of the hotel that he was staying at. On how he was paying for it; before he came to Magnolia he came across a bandit camp while he was flying. So he did something every good guy does: Beat the crap out of bandits and totally take all of their money.

After the beat down, he got 200,000,000 Jewels, lucky him. So he can pay off the hotel for the night, before he could go and buy a house.

Frank stared at the ceiling of the hotel and just let his mind go blank. Actually, he couldn't sleep right now. Right now, Micheal is 'sleeping' in the RSA, while everyone else from the guild was retiring for the night. Frank knew it would probably be a couple of weeks before cannon starts and all the action starts happening. Oh well, he could wait.

Frank lifted his hands in front of his face, and slowly changed his hands into giant claws. He looked at himself from the reflection of his claws and smiled. It amazed him that all of this was happening to him, he still couldn't believe that all of this happened to him. And to think that all of this happened to him by chance. Though he did kinda miss his mom, she will always hold a special place in his heart like the ditzy mother that she was to him. It was a good thing that he can visit his mom whenever he wants and she wouldn't even notice.

But he would kinda feel guilty about lying to his mom by not telling her any of this, but he could easily lie to her about something like this for once. Frank morphed his hands back to normal, and put them behind his head again and just stared at the ceiling. He did smile at the thought of him going to other universes, he could actually do his dream about traveling across the multiverse and meeting his idols and be apart of the story. He was basically immortal with the Blacklight inside of him now, so if any of his traveling took years, he wouldn't age a day now.

Though, he can make himself look older. That would be fun if he ever meet any adults and fool them, hehe. That would be awesome. Now that he actually have time to think to himself, he started to think about all of the powers that he wants to get, and right now there were a _lot _of powers that he wants. One of the powers that he always wanted, was to be kinda like a Vizard from Bleach. But he only wanted the Hollow powers, without him being a soul reaper. He wants to make a mask and be a total badass like Ichigo with his. Ooh, and he actually would like it if he could make a Hollow mask exactly like Ichigo, but with tribal marks on both sides of the mask, instead of just the left. Then there's the Hollow eyes. Don't even get him started at how awesome the Hollow eyes look.

Then another power that he would want, would be Sage Mode from Naruto. Somehow, he actually have to get a contract with the Toads. Maybe he could impress Jiraiya(by impress, give him a playboy book) and have him summon the contract so Frank could sign it, or he could meet up with Minato when the time Kurama gets controlled by Tobi(or was it Madara?) and attack Konoha and save his ass and have him pay me in debt by summoning the Toad contract so that he could sign it. He would jump in, fight off Kurama, stall as long as he could before Minato gets here, somehow find a way so that Minato's soul doesn't get eaten by the Shinigami so he could seal Kurama into Naruto, and save both Kushina and Minato from being impaled by Kurama's claw. All the while fighting off Kurama...damn, that is _so_ gonna be hard.

Wait, now that he thought about it, how the _hell_ is he gonna get chakra? Since he came from another universe altogether, he absolutely has no chakra, nope, nada, bazing-bazoom none, not a drop of chakra inside of his body. Also, he has no chakra system at all, so if he were to consume someone, could he get chakra coils from that person? And if he does get a chakra coils, it'll integrate itself into his body, and from that he would probably have one to zero drop of chakra since all the chakra would be used up just to make chakra coils, and all that he would have would be a empty chakra system.

Actually...that could useful. Since he has no chakra, but has chakra coils, then theoretically he could actually consume a bijuu and its chakra and be fine. Since his chakra coils would be like a baby, the bijuus chakra could adapt itself into his chakra coils. And since he would have little to no chakra, he would be dumping in a bijuus chakra inside, like dumping water into a empty jar, and only have that, and if it could work Frank can have the possibility of having a entire chakra system made out of a bijuus chakra. Mix that with Sage Mode. Awesome.

Another power that he actually wants is the Sharingan, now ain't that a surprise. Seriously, who doesn't want the Sharingan? Frank actually wants the Eternal Mangekyou, to use the Susanoo, Amaterasu, Kamui, and the Tsukuyomi. All of them are entirely badass, and he can copy and predict the moves a person makes before he even makes it by reading his muscles! That it totally awesome. But, Frank mainly wanted the Sharingan so he can use Susanoo, Kamui, and Tsukuyomi.

And maaaybe he wanted the Rinnegan. Being able to control gravity(on a much larger scale than the Yami Yami no Mi) and being able to destroy villages the size of Konoha, would be amazing. Then the ability to make a black hole to suck up the earth, and make a moon out of that would be even cooler. Though, Frank doesn't know about him having clones and seeing through there eyes, that would be really weird. Everything else about the Rinnegan is pretty much awesome on its own rights.

You know, now that he thought about it, wouldn't he need two Mangekyou Sharingans in order to make a Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan? Shit. Maybe when Itachi kills everyone in his family, he could sneak in, take about eight people with fully matured Sharingans, run away, and test the body's if I could get the Sharingan. Hmm, maybe he could use his Blacklight to make the brains 'think' that there alive, and use tendrils to attach to the brain core and manipulate their memories.

By going through all of their memories, he could make some of the most precious things that they care about and crush it, either scarring them or making the brain absolutely miserable in the process. By doing that, they should be able to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan. So he should have eight Mangekyou Sharingans, and combining the Mangekyou Sharingans with another; at the end Frank should have four Eternal Mangekyou Sharingans.

With the four extra body's of the deceased Uchiha's, he will consume them so that he could have the Uchiha blood. With the Uchiha blood in his veins, he should be able to consume one Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan so that it would be able to accept his body without exploding. With the three extra Eternal Mangekyou Sharingans, what do you think you he would do? So by consuming the three Eternal Mangekyou's, Frank should have the power of four Eternal Mangekyou Sharingans per eye. If he done that right, he would have one hell of a over powered Sharingan to use in the future.

Another power that he wants in the future is the Gourmet Cells from Toriko. Those cells are really overpowered; the Gourmet Cells from Toriko are pretty special on its own rights. The more you eat, the more powerful the Gourmet Cells get, and the more stronger you get. The Gourmet Cells actually 'eats' and take the nutrition from the food to become stronger to power up the person who has the Gourmet Cells in their body. By using the Blacklight, Frank should be able to constantly 'feed' the Gourmet Cells and become even more stronger as the days pass.

Another power that Frank always wanted was the Devil Trigger from Devil May Cry. For Frank to get the Devil Trigger, he would need the blood of a devil like Dante and Vergil, hell, maybe he need their blood to activate the Devil Trigger. Actually, that could work. All Frank ever needs is just the blood of either Dante or Vergil, he doesn't really need to consume them to get the Devil Trigger, so all he would do is go to a spot where either Dante or Vergil dropped blood on the ground, have the nanites pick them up, and assimilate the Nephilim blood from one of them into his bloodstream, and boom. He has the Devil Trigger.

But that might take a while before he can even activate Devil Trigger, maybe he should just consume a hell of a lot of demons of that universe to help speed up the process, and maybe take a blood sample from Nero while he was there. Frank actually likes the way Nero's right arm looked, so he thought that with Nero's blood, he could change both of his arms to look exactly like Nero's right arm. That would be so badass, having freakin' glowing arms and freaking the hell out of people that sees it. And maybe Frank would be able to summon an avatar just like Nero to help fight, but with his own looks to it.

Frank always dreamed about combining all of these powers into one move. Like using the Eternal Mangekyou with the Hollow Mask on, all the while he uses Sage Mode, what would happen? Would they cancel each other out because they were so different? Would using all of the powers try to rip apart his body? And if it did work, would it look totally badass? Frank doesn't know, but he hopes that if he ever does get all of these powers he will have the excuse of using all of them at once.

You know, now that Frank was actually thinking, he thought about his looks. I mean, sure he's not that bad looking, in fact, you might just say that he was on the above handsome looking level. If there were one thing that Frank always dreamed of if he ever got into an anime, it was how his hair would look like. He always wanted to have anime hair. Come on, I bet that you guys that are reading this think about this too. Frank jumped off his bed and started to head over to the bathroom to look at himself at the bathroom mirror.

Standing in front of it, Frank looked back at himself in the mirror. A sharp chin, a strong jaw, tanned skin, mismatched eyes, green on the left and blue on the right, four studs in each of his ears, and shaggy black hair. Frank ran his hand through his hair, making it part ways and being slicked back, with some strands falling over his eyes. Frank looked at his hand that just went through his hair and made small amounts of blue electricity shoot between his fingers.

With blue electricity running across his fingers, Frank ran his hand through his hair again. This time, instead of his hair being pushed back, the electricity on his hand made all of his hair strands stand and spike up from his head, moving his his hand, that was still in his hair, and sweeping it to the left, all of his strands of hair in the front pointed to the left, in a spiky wave. With his other hand, covered in electricity, Frank reached for the back of his head and pushed the back of his hair, making it stand up. With a couple of movements of his hands to direct his hair, Frank finished making his new spiky hair.

It was a combination of Roxas's hair style from Kingdom Hearts 2, and Cloud Strife's from Final Fantasy VII. With the front spiked up and pointing to the left, like Roxas, and the back of his black hair being spiked up to a single point, exactly like Clouds, with his bangs being spiked down by his ears like clouds, showing his multiple piercings.

Looking at his new hair style, Frank nodded at himself. He looked like a total shounen badass! He grinned at himself, showing his sharp canine teeth, and walked back to bed with a spring to his steps. When he got to the edge of his bed, Frank stretched his arms, getting the kinks out. After he was done stretching, he jumped on his bed and decided to call it a night.

* * *

"Hey! Your the new guy, right?"

Frank looked up from the table he was sitting at, pulling his headphones off his ears to hang around his neck, only to see Natsu in front of him. Frank arrived at the guild two hours ago, after doing his morning routine of brushing his teeth and washing his face, with his new hair style and his sunglasses on, completely blocking his eyes with Kikoku over his shoulder. He decide to leave his hat back at the hotel today along with the Cross Punisher, showing his face, except for his eyes, and surprising a lot of the girls for his looks, since his hat blocked his face from showing. Though Frank didn't notice all of the glances he was getting from the female population at the moment.

When he found a table to sit at, he just sat there listening to "Nobody" from the artist "Skindred". It was one of his favorite songs that he always listened to, for the past two hours. All the while he was listening to his music, he just let his mind go blank. Sure, he could of thought about what he wanted to do when cannon starts, but he was to bored to do any of that. Of course, he could of just interacted with any of the Fairy Tail members, but he wanted to have the element of surprise and shock everyone with his awesomeness when he makes his entrance with his powers.

But at that moment, he didn't expect to see Natsu walk up to him and strike a greeting with him. Franks train of thought stopped when he opened his mouth to answer Natsu's question with a small grin on his face. "Yeah, I'm the new guy here. What do you want?"

Natsu grinned, before lifting his fist in front of him and making his fist lit up in flames. "Fight me!"

Frank lifted his eyebrow in a "really?" look, from behind his sunglasses. So that was why he decided to talk to him, he should of knew. With Natsu, the only thing that he ever thinks about is a fight with someone strong or his friends from Fairy Tail. "No." Frank said with a deadpanned expression on his face, before he put his Beats headphones back on over his ears and turning his back to Natsu, completely ignoring him. He didn't really want to have a fight with him, if he were, he was gonna kick his ass without holding back.

Frank didn't notice, but when he turned his back to Natsu, he developed a tic mark on his forehead. "Oi! You bastard, don't ignore me!" Natsu yelled, while pointing at him. His developed more tic marks when Frank just ignored him. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!"

In some way if Frank heard Natsu, he started to bob his head to the music he was listening to, just in time to Natsu's exclamation. That just made Natsu grit his teeth in anger. Though unknown to the both of them, they attracted the attention of everyone in the guild from Natsu's yelling. Everyone was paying attention to the commotion Natsu was making with the new guy, Cana used this opportunity to start quietly making bets with people on who was gonna win, with most of them betting on Natsu.

With his fist bursting into giant flames around his fist, he leaped across the distance between him and Frank, fist-first with a giant grin on his face, showing his sharp canine teeth. "I'll teach you a lesson for ignoring me you bastard!"

Sensing the attack before the he even made it, Frank pushed his feet against the ground making his chair lean backwards, standing on its hind legs with Natsu flying over him, his flaming fist missing his head by mere inches. As Natsu landed and skidded across the ground, he turned around to see Frank sitting on his chair on its hind legs, before he leaned forward making his chair land on its four legs. Still listening to his music with his headphones over his ears, Frank bobbed his head to the music, like Natsu didn't try to knock his head off his shoulders.

Natsu just grinned when he missed Frank. Let it be known, Natsu always liked a good fight. "Okay, you got some skill. But dodge this!" Natsu leaped with fire shooting out of his feet, making him fly faster at Frank with searing hot fire surrounding his fist, going in for a blow to the face. In a couple of moments, Natsu was swinging his flaming fist at Franks head. Using the Mantra that he got from Enel, Frank bobbed left, right, up, and down dodging all of Natsu's fast strikes by mere inches, feeling the heat roll off Natsu's fist on to his skin on his head.

Natsu jumped with fire jetting out of his foot, aiming his knee to Frank face. Frank ducked, dodging Natsu's knee and grabbed his other foot that was in the air and flipped him head over heels across the room. Natsu landed on his feet and jumped at him as soon as his feet landed on the floor. Covering his hand in fire, Natsu reeled his fist back, "Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" He shot his fist forward, aiming for his head again. Using his Mantra and pumping electricity into his body to increase his reflexes, Frank leaned his head to the right, dodging Natsu's fist again by inches, and and grabbed his outstretched arm and slammed him into the ground, making him lose his breath for a moment.

All of this happened while Frank was sitting on his chair.

Natsu hacked as he lost his breath after being slammed back-first to the ground. After a moment to catch his breath, he got back up and grinned toothily at Frank. "Okay, now I'm getting fired up!" He punched his fist together in front of him, igniting them into fire and making a magic circle appear in front of his flaming fist.

"Uh oh, looks like Natsu is getting serious on the new guy." Happy the magical flying and talking blue cat, and Natsu's best friend, said with a fish in his mouth.

"Uh, don't you guys think we should stop Natsu from fighting the new guy?" Levy McGarden, a cute short blue-haired girl with a orange sundress and a orange headband to keep her hair from falling into her eyes, said from the table she was sitting at with a book in her hand, in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Levy-chan, I'm sure Natsu wont go to hard against...What was his name again?" Mirajane Strauss, the cover girl of Fairy Tail, barmaid, and retired S-Class Take-Over Mage, asked Levy with a forgetful look on her face with a finger on her lip, unknowingly enhancing her looks, making her more sexy to the male population. And also a real beauty.

"His name is Frankenstein M. Viktor, Mira. But he prefers being called Frank for short, and I don't think he has to worry about lizard-breath. Did you see him dodge all Natsu's attacks while sitting on a chair? I don't know about you guys, but I think if he could dodge all of his punches while sitting on a chair, he's alright in my book." Gray Fullbuster, the Ice-Make Mage, told Mirajane while he was unconsciously stripping his clothes off.

"Uh, Gray...your clothes." Levy deadpanned, pointing at him while he only had his boxers on, used to his stripping antics after seeing it for years.

"OH CRAP! WHY DO THEY ALWAYS DISAPPEAR?!" Gray exclaimed while he whipped his head back and forth, looking for his clothes that somehow magically scattered across the guild.

"Damn it Gray! Don't you know its not manly to strip in front of women?! Especially in front of my sister!" Elfman Strauss, Mira's younger brother and fellow Take-Over Mage, yelled at the half naked Ice Mage.

"Sorry!" Gray apologized as he started to grab his clothes from around the guild, and started to put them on. After putting on all of his clothes on again, Gray walked back over to them and continued where he left off. "Plus Natsu would be pissed if we stopped him from fighting the new guy, and Frank is doing pretty well for himself being a newbie and all." He finished with a lazy look on his face.

"And he's getting me a lot of money here! With everyone else betting that he would lose in a punch or two, I'm getting all of this money with him surviving Natsu this long!" Cana Alberona, the Drinker and Card-Mage of Fairy Tail, said with giddiness in her voice and Jewel signs for eyes. "And at this rate, I might even take him out on a date for all of this money that he won for me." She added with a coy smile on her face.

"Bad Cana! Bad! You shouldn't use your new guild mate to make money off of." Mira scolded Cana, while magically pulling a rolled-up newspaper from no where and hitting her over the head with it, with a adorable pout to her face.

"Mira! I was just joking! Though he is kinda cute-ACK!" Cana said to herself, only to get hit on the head again with the newspaper from Mira, "Oh, come on Mira! You have to admit he is kinda cute."

Mira stopped herself from hitting Cana again, and looked at the seated Frank while he was dodging Natsu, and gained a thoughtful look on her face. "Weeelllllll, I guess your right Cana. He is kinda cute, but not as cute as my little Natsu! Hehe!" Mira giggled to herself, while holding her hands in front of her mouth in a girly way.

"Do you still think he's cute when he cry's Mira?" Cana asked while getting weirded out by Mira.

"Of course, silly!" Mira said with a angelic smile coming to her face, practically making the air around her shine from her smile.

Everyone standing that heard her answer, took a big step back away from her, even Elfman too. Sure Elfman loved his sister with all of his heart that a younger brother could give after the incident over Lisanna, but Mira can really creep him out at times.

The sound of a table being smashed bought there attention back to the fight between Frank and Natsu. Turning there heads, they saw Natsu in a head lock from Frank, all the while he sitting on his chair with his headphones on his head on full blast, completely canceling out any outside noise.

"Oi, oi, oi, don't you know when to quit? 'Cause I really want to listen to my music right now." Frank complained to Natsu that was in a head lock underneath his arms, though he didn't notice his face turning blue.

"Cant...breath..."

"Oh, my bad." Frank released Natsu from his head-lock, making him gag and desperately breath in the heavenly air known as oxygen to his lungs. Good thing that he can hear things when he has the headphones on, or else Natsu might have passed out from the lack of oxygen.

*Cough, cough!* "...Asshole..." Natsu said under his breath, after coughing to get more air in his lungs. After catching his breath, he stood back up and pointed at Frank. "Okay, now you just pissed me off! Eat this!" Natsu slowly took in a inhuman amount of air into his lungs, making his belly comically expand.

That shocked the spectators, "That idiot! Is he gonna use magic in the guild?! He'll burn the whole place down!" Gray yelled at his stupid best friend/rival.

"Oh boy, looks like Natsu is gonna burn down the guild again, teehee." Mira said, while giggling at the end.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO LAUGH MIRA!" Everyone in the group yelled at the still giggling Mira.

"Aye!" Happy added in with his paw raise in the air.

"Fire Dragons-!"

"OH CRAP!" Everyone in the guild screamed. Freaking out, since they knew Natsu would burn down the entire guild unless someone does something, which about two hand-full of people could do, but was freaking to remember about it.

Natsu arched his head back, before the air in his bell seemed to leave his stomach and into his cheeks, which also seemed to expand beyond human standards. He pointed his mouth in Franks general direction, ready to release his strongest attack, before roaring out his attack. "Roa-GACK!" Only to have the back of his neck hit by some unknown force, cutting him off from his attack, and making him gag, again, from almost releasing his roar from his throat, which stopped in the middle of, making him currently gag right now.

"Tsk, are you an idiot or what?...Actually don't answer that, I already know the answer after that stupid stunt you was about to pull. I mean, who the hell uses an fire based attack in a freakin' _wooden _guild?! Apparently only an moron would, and that moron would be you!"

The entire guild, including a shocked Natsu, with his hand around his sore throat to help release the tension that developed, to see the seven-foot tall Frank behind Natsu with his headphones around his neck and a annoyed expression on his face, though it was hard to tell with his yellow-tinted glasses over his eyes they could tell with his eyebrows furrowed and a small frown on his lips.

"Eh?" The guild looked back and forworth at the chair Frank was last sitting at, to the spot behind Natsu where he was currently at, making there heads turn left and right for a couple of moments that made Frank chuckle at the sight.

After he stopped gagging, again, he pointed angrily at Frank with a large tic mark on his forehead. "Would you stop moving around like a monkey and take a hit! And stop making me gag on my own throat! Your killing it!" Natsu screamed at Frank in anger.

Franks eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He forgot that Natsu was an idiot. "Well I wouldn't be doing that if you just stop and think out your next move, instead of trying to burn down the entire guild you damn idiot!"

"I wouldn't be doing any of that if you just took a hit like a man!"

"Who the hell wants to get hit by one of your flaming fist! Only an idiot would! And knowing you, you would gladly try and get hit by one of your attacks just for the hell of it!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would!"

"No I wouldn't!"

"Yes you would! And I know it!"

"How would you know!"

"Because your an idiot!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the arguing duo. Gray smirked. "I like him, anyone that says that Natsu's an idiot is alright in my book." He nodded to himself.

Everyone's else sweatdropped got bigger at Grays statement. _You like anyone that badmouths Natsu. _Is what everyone thought at the same time. Though they were surprised that the new guy could dodge all of Natsu's attacks, they were about to dismiss it as the new guy being a fighter, but seeing him disappear and reappear behind Natsu in a instant just when he was gonna burn down the guild did a double-take on them. But they just summed it up as his magic.

"Oh screw this!" Natsu took in another deep breath, with some fire leaking out of his mouth. "Fire Dragons Ro-GACK!" He was gonna release his signature attack, only to get jabbed in the throat by Frank, cutting him off before he could even release his roar. Making him go into another coughing fit, again.

"Goddammit! WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" Natsu yelled into Franks face, though he had to tip-toe just to get to his chin, with small geyser of fire coming out of his mouth in anger.

Frank actually felt his eyebrow twitch getting worse. In the end, he ended up face-palming and shaking his head at the simple-minded idiot in front of him. "Your a total idiot, you know that?"

"THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Everyone in the guild just deadpanned at Natsu. _You have no idea._

Gray was laughing his ass off at this. Man, it was hilarious to think that Natsu was being treated as a moron from the newbie. _Wait, he is a moron!_ At that, Gray fell to the ground in laughter, holding his sides from laughing to hard.

"You know what? Fuck it. Lets do this. Me. You. Outside. Right now." With that Frank walked out the back door of the guild, making everyone stare at his back as he walked out the back door in surprise. Natsu grinned at the thought of the new guy fighting him full on, and ran out the back door after him. Everyone in the guild exploded into action, running after both Natsu and Frank. It's not everyday that you see a newbie fight Natsu head-on.

When they were outside, they all saw Frank and Natsu standing across each other a fair distance away. Natsu was ginning wildly, getting pumped up from the upcoming fight he was gonna have, while Frank had a flat-look on his face, though it was hard to tell with his large round yellow-tinted sunglasses hiding his eyes from view.

Cana was already taking in bets on who was gonna win between Natsu and the new guy, most of which bet on Natsu since they don't know the magic of Frank. Mira just sent a disapproving look towards Cana for making money on her guildmates, Cana just shrugged and said it a living.

Natsu started to do stretches and look over to Frank with a grin on his face. "You know, your so gonna get your ass kicked for making me choke on my own flames, so you better get serious for the ass-kicking I'm gonna give ya."

Frank just rolled his eyes as he adjusted his sunglasses, making it glow from the sunlight hitting it, and using his electrical powers to stick his sunglasses to his face so it wouldn't fall off. He couldn't believe he was gonna get into a fight with Natsu of all people, meh, what the hell. He was gonna have fun kicking his ass straight to the ground.

After he finished stretching his legs, Natsu got into a loose fighting stance and grinned up at Frank. "Here I come!" He blasted off the ground, sending rocks flying in random directions from where his feet were.

Instead of letting Natsu reach him, Frank didn't even let Natsu make a single foot before he was in front of him pulling his fist back and punching him in the face, making him stumble back before he quickly crouched down and sweep-kicked him, making Natsu fall to the ground and onto his back. Frank grabbed his vest and him up and headbutted him into the nose making a spurt of blood gush out, before Frank pulled back his fist and covered it on blue lightning and released a half-strength uppercut under his jaw, sending him flying through the air.

Frank appeared behind him with his leg high up in the air and axe-kicked him on the face, sending Natsu straight to the ground and making a crater that made a small smoke-screen upon impact. Floating in the air, Frank covered his foot in a 5,000 volts of electricity and spinned rapidly until he became a spin-top-like blur and shot down to where Natsu last was, leaving a trail of lighting behind him. His foot connected with his back, shooting lightning out of his foot as it connected and making a explosion in he process.

As a huge smoke-screen floated int the air, Frank jumped out of it with a trail of smoke coming after him and skidded across the ground as he waited for Natsu to come on out. He knew Natsu wouldn't go out that easily, he was just way to stubborn to go down like that. Sensing Natsu getting ready to unleash a attack from within the cloud of smoke, Frank barely waited a moment before a large stream of fire bursted out of the cloud of smoke to come down on him. Turning his body into electricity, Frank dodged the stream of fire by shooting up into the air and floated there, looking down at where Natsu was as the cloud of smoke cleared out from a wave of fire courtesy of Natsu.

Natsu grinned up at Frank, with some scrapes here and there from that last attack, he was getting excited at the fight that he was getting into with Frank. He liked it when there was a challenge, he took in a deep breath, "You cant stop this attack jerk! Fire Dragons Roar!" A huge beam of fire came out of Natsu's mouth and shot towards Frank up in the sky. Frank just looked at the incoming attack with a bit of an annoyed expression on his face, he didn't have to worry about the fire hurting him since he was immune to it, but he just used his Mantra and his lighting powers to expertly dodge the roaring attack by mere inches, feeling the heat of the fire coming over his skin, barely.

"Oi, is that all you got? 'Cuz my mom can make a better fire than you." Frank taunted. He was actually having fun. Natsu gritted his teeth at that.

"Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" Natsu launched his flaming fist towards Franks face, eager to punch him in the face. Frank just leaned to the right, dodging Natsu's fist by inches, and grabbed his outstretched arm. Pulling him in and reeling his fist back, covering it in lighting, and swung at Natsu's incoming face. His fist collided with his nose first, Frank heard the distinctive sound of Natsu's nose breaking, making everyone watching wince, and pulled his fist back and let go of Natsu's arm. Natsu grabbed his nose and stumbled back away from Frank, glaring at him the whole while. "Goddammit! You broke my nose you asshole!" Natsu started to wildly flail his arms in the air, only to put them back over his nose. Frank laughed a bit because Natsu's voice was all nasally.

Frank scratched the side of his head with his finger. "Actually, I think I just dislocated it. Not that big of a deal, I'll just reset it and we could go back to fighting after. Deal? It'll be fast." _But its gonna hurt like a bitch._ Frank finished in his mind. Natsu thought about it for a moment, and shrugged. If he could fix is fast, then he could go back to kicking his ass. Natsu walked over to Frank, still holding his nose all the while, and stopped in front of him, with a glare on his face. Natsu let go of his nose, showing his crooked nose. Frank winced at the unnatural angle of his nose. "Shit, that does not look good."

Natsu gave him a glare that said "You think?". Frank just shrugged off Natsu's glare, wasn't his fault that Natsu wanted to fight. "Oh quit crying you big baby, here I'll fix the booboo that you got." Natsu's glare intensified at that, completely missing the laughing of Gray in the background. Frank grabbed his nose, "Okay, I'm gonna reset it on the count of three." Natsu nodded, and prepared himself for the pain when Frank counted to three. "Three!"

*CRACK*

"GAH! MY NOSE!? YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT HAPPENED TO COUNTING TO THREE!?" Natsu yelled with fire in his eyes at Frank, who just shrugged at him, but managed to hide his grin.

With Laws medical experience, it was quite easy to fix his nose. Plus, he always wanted to do that to someone. "Well if I counted to three, you would've tensed your muscles in your nose, making your nose more painful to fix. So that was the best course of action to take when it comes to fixing a dislocated nose, so be glad you aren't in that much pain if you did tense you nose, so a thank you is in order."

A tic mark appeared above Natsu's eye. "What do you mean a 'thank you is in order'?! You son of a bitch, I'll beat the crap out of you for that!" Natsu yelled at Frank, making fire pour out of his body out of anger. Frank just sighed, giving up on Natsu having a brain in his thick skull. Natsu charged at Frank, burning the ground under him in the process, and launched himself at Frank with his fist pulled back to punch Frank in the face, again. Frank sighed again at Natsu's antics, it was the same thing that he kept on trying to do. Frank just concentrated lighting at the end of his reading and middle finger, and appeared in front of Natsu in a flash of blue light. Natsu froze in mid-air in shock, while Frank jabbed his fingers onto Natsu's forehead.

As soon as Franks lightning covered fingers touched Natsu's forehead, he dropped to the ground in a heap. Natsu's, and the majority of the guild that was watching, eyes widened in shock. Natsu tried to move his body so he could punch the assholes face, but his body wouldn't respond to him. After uselessly struggling to get his body to move, Natsu went with the approach of yelling at Frank. "Oi! You knock off of Laxus! What the hell did you do to my body?! I can't move it at all!" To prove his point Natsu tried to move his body, only for it to twitch.

"Meh," Frank shrugged. "You wouldn't be able to move your body anyway. I turned off your nervous system to your body so you wouldn't be able to move at all, be glad I didn't turn off the nervous system in your head, otherwise you'll be brain dead right now."

Everyone with a half of a brain in the guild was amazed that the new guy could do such a thing, while everyone else, including Natsu, had no idea what the hell Frank was talking about. "The hell does that even mean?!" Natsu yelled at Frank with fire coming out of his mouth, he was thinking of just blasting Frank with a dragons roar but he wanted to know how the hell he made his body stop responding to him.

Frank just rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "To put it in a dumber way of understanding how I just did that, all I did was turn off your lower body so it wouldn't listen to you."

"Oh...Wait, what do you mean by 'dumber way of understanding'?!"

Frank just face-palmed. _This is gonna be a long day._

* * *

And done with my third chapter!

Hope you guys liked that one! Plus people are getting into the Fairy Tail fever lately, so I just thought of getting Frank into the Fairy Tail universe.

Don't worry, Frank will continue to travel to other universes, that's a promise. But he wants to be apart of the story's and have fun meeting all of his fictional idols and having adventures with them, not just constantly power up the entire time, but he will keep on getting more powers as he travels the multiverse that's for sure.

Oh, and go to my profile to read my other story that I'm working on. Its called Uploaded Gamer, its a self-insert story about what would happen to me if I were to be in a anime universe, but with a twist! Instead of just one anime, I'm gonna pull multiple anime shows, and maybe some games, into a epic X-Over. And myself got some awesome powers, if you read the Manhwa The Gamer its about a normal guy getting the power to make life a living game, and its not a bad Manhwa to read so go and check it out!

Now signing off.

Bye, bye!


End file.
